They Just Couldn't Leave
by Kira Evangeline
Summary: Sweeney and Evangeline had just accepted their feelings when an unfortunate turn of events tear them apart...but it seems fate my bring them together again.
1. Chapter 1

First Sweeney Todd Fanfic. Much more to come. I own nothing. Please R&R. I love getting reviews, and I actually read them and take them into consideration :)

* * *

><p><strong>The dreary streets of London were as quiet as always. Down the street, a woman begged for alms, her voice sad and shrill. In the alley, several men were leaning against the wall or passed out on the ground, drunk or poor. Only one or two carriages came down the road of Fleet Street, it seemed. <strong>

**One of them housed me, for the moment. I had been riding in the carriage for at least an hour, watching as old, worn down buildings passed by. I looked to the seat next to me, at my suitcase. I had a large sum of money there, coming from a rich…past. It was the past. I never had to look back again. I wouldn't! **

**The money had been stolen from my family, but now it was mine. I would use it to buy myself new clothes, a home, furniture…but not yet. They would find me if I bought a house and started filling it with luxuries. I couldn't let anyone know the amount of money I had; Most would just be emergency money, that's all. **

**Other than the large sum of money I had stuffed away in the bag and on my person, I had six beautiful dresses stuffed away, as well as several pieces of jewelry. Family heirlooms, mostly, along with one necklace I had been given…**

**The past.**

**Right. So here I was, in a carriage, taking me to the poorest area in England…London. No one would ever guess I would come here. Plus, Fleet Street looked to be in worse shape than a lot of other areas in London. Though, it wasn't entirely its fault. Poor people seemed to gravitate to this street at this hour, and the gray clouds were menacing overhead. All the buildings were old, most breaking down, and everything was just so…gray.**

**We reached the corner of the street and I sighed. This was it. Whatever building was outside of my window was the one I would approach. Holding my breath, I looked out the window.**

**"Stop!" I said quickly, softly, to the man driving the carriage. He did so, and I observed the building. It was marked as 'Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies.' I scowled. Meat Pies. Disgusting. Shrugging, I grabbed my bag. "I'll be getting out here." I said, my melodic voice filling the silence. Many people used to tell me as a little girl that I had the voice of an angel. People would tell me my voice was soft and melodic. Then, I joined a choir at church. I was given a lot of solo work from then on. Never anything too strong, for my voice still held its soft tone, but I would be given songs that would require some fire, and fire they would receive! I always loved music…until he took that love away…**

**"Are you sure, ma'am? There is a hotel just down the road, and it's not quite so bitter there." The man seemed interested in me from the moment I stepped into the carriage. I had told him I was wandering, searching for a place to stay and start a new life. He seemed to understand, and now he thought I was simply staying on the street. I quickly formulated a way to comfort him.**

**"I actually think I know the woman who owns this shop. Mrs. Lovett…I think I shall take a look. I'll be alright, I assure you. Thank you for taking me such a long distance." I handed over a generous amount of money. "Have a good ride home, sir." I said, giving him a kind smile. His eyes were wide as he stared at the amount.**

**"Ma'am…" But I was already out and at the door to the shop. I peered inside the window as I approached, seeing no one inside. The lights were on, so I entered. The room was silent and empty, and the suitcase I had hit the floor loudly.**

**"Hello?" A woman immediately entered the room from outside, closing the open door behind her. _Must be to that courtyard._ I thought, realizing that it belonged to this shop.**

**"Oh, 'ello dearie! Did ya come in for a pie, love?" I couldn't help the scowl.**

**"No…Not at all, actually-"**

**"Than 'ow bout a bit o' ale?" She grabbed a mug.**

**"No! No…I came to speak to the shop owner, is that you?" The woman looked at me strangely. I couldn't help but notice her odd appearance now. Her red hair was put up in a very messy bun full of curls and knots. Her eyes were sunken in and tired, age showing in the woman. She wore dark, heavy makeup around her eyes and dark red on her lips, which contrasted painfully with her sheet white skin. The black dress she was wearing was old and covered in flower, with a few rips and tears at the bottom. It showed her shoulders. The woman stood up straight, though, despite the fact that she was obviously tired.**

**"Tha' would be me, dear. Eleanor Lovett, Nellie for short, or at least that's what my dear late Albert used ta call me." She said, her voice softening as she looked up at the picture of a very large man. "What can I do for ya?" She finally asked, leaning on her elbows which were placed on the counter. "Come in dear, sit, no need ta stand in the door like tha'." I obliged, nudging the suitcase out of the doorway with my foot and sitting at one of the tables. I noticed it was coated with a few layers of dust. My mouth moved for a few seconds before I found my voice, moving my chair a bit away from the disgusting table.**

**"I was hoping that you might have a kind bone in ya. You see, I have come from quite far away. I've been looking for a place to start a new life, and I was wondering if you had an extra room in the back that I could keep in. I'm willing to do work around the shop if you'd like." My speech was much more proper than this woman's, who spoke heavily with an accent. I was surprised that two people from the same country could sound so different. The woman seemed to consider it. After a few moments of silence, and me playing with the string that hung from the neckline of my dress, she smiled.**

**"Alrigh'. I could use some help 'round 'ere anyways. I have a room in the back tha' doesn' 'ave a thing in it! You can put your things in there tonigh' but I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the couch, dearie. I 'ave no bed for ya."**

**"That's fine." I said quickly, grabbing my suitcase.**

**"Welcome to the shop, love." **

* * *

><p><strong>The sun shone brightly as I pulled the small change purse from the hidden pocket in my dress. I had worn my black dress today for that reason; the pocket was hidden enough that no one would be able to see it or the things inside of it. I was receiving many looks from the strange men, most drunk. I wasn't very nervous, though. Today, three days after I had arrived to the shop, the sun was finally peeking through. When I had left Fleet Street that morning, it was still covered in clouds. The market revealed a break in those horribly depressing curtains, though, and light seemed to follow me. I enjoyed the warmth of the sun's rays on my face.<strong>

**That morning I had decided I needed a little sun. My wavy, shoulder-length blond hair was darkening from lack of light. While it was still pretty, it wasn't the platinum I was used to. My skin had always been pale, as well, but now I was beginning to look like Mrs. Lovett. I always had porcelain skin that glowed with life, but the lack of sun was making me look like death was around the corner. I had understood why Mrs. Lovett wore dark makeup as I applied eyeliner around my crystal blue eyes. It made me look slightly less pale, and while I didn't put on twenty layers like Mrs. Lovett, the small amount did bring out my eyes. I had put on a fine sheen on gloss on my lips, as well. Despite what the lack of light was doing to my body, I felt _beautiful_. **

**Not really what a woman alone on the streets of London wants to feel like.**

**I was set to my duties, though. I had bought a bed set, which would be delivered that evening. I had gone to the seamstresses shop, not far from Mrs. Lovett's, with quite a bit of money, and bought myself ten new dresses, which I would pick up in groups of three over the next few weeks as the seamstress fit them to my unique body shape.**

**You see, I was a dancer for most of my life, performing in plays as well as singing. I had taken lessons. Yes, I did have quite the luxurious life. My body was thin, yet muscular. I had the perfect figure, in most men's eyes. I had a heart shaped face with a small chin and 'cute' nose, as _he_ would put it. I had an impressive chest, which is why I had to stop dancing as a young adult. My stomach was taut and my waist was well fit for child bearing. My legs were long and thin, though I did have more muscles in them than the rest of my body. _Curvy where it counts_, he'd say.**

**Yes, I was glad that my dress hid most of my figure, or else Mrs. Lovett would definitely have had to accompany me today…with weapons…**

**I was currently on my walk home from the market, though, having finished my grocery shopping for Mrs. Lovett and I. She had paid for her groceries, while I picked up some others so I could begin cooking a bit as well. I always loved cooking. I had been raised well, being taught how to cook, play piano, dance and sing. I could sew, clean anything off of any surface, and had a wide range of vocabulary. Unlike many other women.**

**Thanks to my father, I had been introduced to some manly activities as well, such as handiwork and defense. He taught me how to throw a good punch, and, much to my mother's dismay, helped me develop a sharp tongue.**

**I sighed as the light disappeared again. Of course, Fleet Street. I quickly entered the shop, ignoring the wails of a beggar woman down the street. Once inside the shop, I put the basket on the counter and put away all the groceries, leaving the supplies Mrs. Lovett had asked me to retrieve on the front counter for her and putting the basket back in the corner. I put the slips of paper for my dresses and bed set in my dress and walked in to the parlor.**

**It was empty.**

**I sighed, slipping my boots off and laying on the couch. **

**It wasn't long before I fell asleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Six hours later, I woke to hear the sounds of a Mrs. Lovett, speaking enthusiastically to someone. I sat up groggily, slipping my boots back on and stood, smoothing down my hair. I noticed it was early in the morning. With confusion, I chose to put off my appearance a moment longer as I walked down the hall to my room. My bed set was against the far wall and I smiled. That dear woman must have told the movers where to put my bed. I walked over, taking the slips of paper and change purse out of my dress pocket and putting them in the casing around my pillow, discarding the one for my bed. I slipped my dress off and picked out my ocean blue dress. It was a dark, deep color, which went well with my light skin and hair. It fit to my curves with the help of the corset, which laced up my back. I fumbled with it for a second as I walked down the hall, entering the kitchen just as I finished.<strong>

**"If you doubt it, take a bite." I walked in just in time to see a man take a bite of one of Mrs. Lovett's meat pies, freezing immediately. I grimaced. They were _disgusting._ As Mrs. Lovett continued on talking about how disgusting her pies were, the man spit out the piece he had bitten, making a face. I turned, my hand flying to my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Turning back, with a hint of a smirk on my face, I walked in between the two, gaining the man's attention, and retrieved an apple. Turning to face him, his eyes immediately left my form as he looked down thankfully at the mug of ale Mrs. Lovett handed him.**

**I took this opportunity to give him a look over. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were dark brown, holding secrets, pain. I could tell that they were windows, his emotions would be able to bleed through those eyes all the time: they were so deep. They were surrounded by a dark purple and dark brown color, though. They were probably from lack of sleep. He did look tired, though he seemed used to it. The color made him look angry, as well. **

**The next thing I noticed was his hair. While black, it had a white streak through it. Most people got white streaks in their hair from emotional trauma…that I knew. So, this man had a past too. His skin was incredibly pale, like Mrs. Lovett's. _Doesn't anyone get sun around here?_ I noticed that he remained silent, though he did try to interject something at one point. Couldn't get a word out with the old woman going on, though, and promptly closed his mouth. I tried to hide the smile, which turned into an amused smirk, as I finished off my apple quickly. **

**"Trust me dearie, it's gonna take a lot more than ale to wash that taste out. Come with me, we'll get you a nice tumbler o' gin, eh?" The man stood up and followed Mrs. Lovett, casting a glance at me. I discarded my apple core as I, too, followed. "Isn't this homey now? The cheery wallpaper was a real bargain, too. It was only partly singed when the chapel burned down." She opened the bottle, pouring his glass. **

**"Pour me one too, would you?" I asked softly, coming from behind the man.**

**"Of course dearie." She said, picking up his glass. "There you go. You sit down, warm your bones."The man ignored her, walking over to the fireplace and looking at the items on the mantel. **

**"You've a room over the shop here?" He said, startling me with his voice. Despite his mysterious, intimidating appearance, his voice was velvety. It sent chills down my spine. "Times is so hard, why don't you rent it out?" Mrs. Lovett gave me my glass and picked hers up, the both of us walking over to the fireplace. I leaned against the wall, much like my father used to do during 'family nights.' Mrs. Lovett took her seat in a chair. **

**"What, up there? No, I won't go near it. People think it's haunted." The man turned sharply in her direction, his gaze intense and curious.**

**"Haunted?" He asked, approaching the couch. I watched him curiously.**

**"Yeah, and who's to say they're wrong? You see, years ago, something happened up there. Something not very nice." She said, following him with her eyes as he sat, his gaze turning stone cold as he stared into the flames, gin forgotten. I drank mine down in one shot, shivering as it burned my throat.**

**"There was a barber and his wife, and 'e was beautiful. A proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life." She said, watching him carefully. "Barker, 'is name wos. Benjamin Barker." The man's mouth opened, but he hesitated. Finally, he asked,**

**"What was his crime?" She let out a puff of air as light laughter.**

**"Foolishness. He had this wife, ya see. Pretty little thing, silly little nit, 'ad 'er chance for the moon on a string. Poor thing…There was this judge, ya see. Wanted 'er like mad, every day 'e sent her a flower. But did she come down from her tower? No, sat up there and sobbed by the hour. Poor fool…" She shook her head before looking back up at the man. "Ah, but there was worse yet to come. Beadle calls on her, all polite. The judge, he tells her, is all contrite. He blames himself for her dreadful plight! She _must_ come straight to his house tonight, poor thing. Of course when she goes there, they're having this ball all in masks. There's no one she knows there, so she wanders tormented and drinks. The judge has repented, she thinks. Oh where is Judge Turpin, she asks. He was there alright, only not so contrite." I was so intent on the story, that I didn't notice the emotion on the man's face begin to change. "She wasn't no match for such craft, ya see, and everyone thought it so droll. They figured she had to be daft, ya see, so all of them stood there and laughed. Poor soul…"**

**"No!" the man stood suddenly, his eyes full of fury and disbelief. The glass that had contained his gin fell to the ground, forgotten, as he stared angrily into the flames.**

**"Sir?" I asked quietly, pushing myself away from the wall.**

**"Would no one have mercy on her?" He asked softly, his voice a broken whisper.**

**"So, it is you, Benjamin Barker?" I looked over at him in shock. He stayed put, though.**

**"Where is Lucy? Where is my wife?" His face was contorted into worry and pain. I felt my heart start to sink. Oh god, where is she?**

**"She poisoned herself. Arsenic, from the apothecary around the corner. Tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me." I could _see_ his heart breaking through those eyes of his, and mine broke with his. What a horrible situation. "And 'e's got your daughter." _Daughter?_ The man's eyes filled with rage and disgust.**

**"He…Judge Turpin?"**

**"Adopted her. Like his own." After a moment of silence, the man, Benjamin, took off his coat, throwing it in the corner as he began to speak.**

**"Fiftenn years, I've sweated in a living hell on a false charge. Fifteen years _dreaming_ I might come home to a wife and child." **

**"Well, I can't say the years 'ave been particularly kind to you, Mr. Barker." He turned sharply, his eyes landing on her intensely. **

**"No. Not Barker. That man is dead. It's Todd now. Sweeney Todd, and 'e will have his revenge." She nodded slightly, momentarily shocked.**

**"Well, Mr. Todd, I suppose you migh' want ta come up and see your old home now, wouldn' ya?" He didn't respond, but Mrs. Lovett stood anyway. "Evangeline." She said softly, turning to me. "Would you be a dear and just make sure the shop is all clean?"**

**"Of course, Mrs. Lovett." I said, smiling. The man seemed to be analyzing me, observing my every move. I turned my gaze to him, and he looked away, just as he had in the kitchen. **

**"Alright dearie, follow me." She said, leading him out to the courtyard. I sighed, picking up the three forgotten glasses in the room and bringing them out to the sink. I than cleaned the counter of the pie materials, setting aside her ingredients incase she continued making them later today. I threw away his pie and was in the middle of sweeping by the time Mrs. Lovett had come back down. "Well, you do quite a job of makin' things look like new!" She said, looking around the shop enthusiastically.**

**"Well, thank you." I said, smiling. **

**"Anyway, I wos thinkin' 'bout takin Mr. T to the market and introducing him to an Italian street barber. It _is_ Thursday, right?" **

**"Let's see. I arrived on Sunday, right? Four days later, yes indeed!" I said happily, putting the broom away. **

**"Lovely. Mr. T may be settin' up shop again upstairs, so he needs ta know his competition and get his name out there. Would you like to come with us, dear?" I looked outside. It was looking a bit more cheerful than usual. Turning back to her, I nodded.**

**"Why not!"**

**"Lovely! I'll go get Mr. T and we'll be off!" **

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Please R&R! Here's chap 2!

* * *

><p><strong>"He's here every Thursday. Italian, all the rage, 'e is. Best barber in London, they say." The three of us were observing the crowd gathering around the stage, waiting for the barber to make his appearance. Mr. Todd seemed to have his eye on someone, and he suddenly took a step forward, his left hand brushing his jacket aside and reaching for a razor. Mrs. Lovett followed his gaze and, keeping a calm face, grabbed his arm, stopping him mid-step. "Hang on." She said quickly, pretending like nothing happened. Mr. Todd seemed to come to his senses, closing his jacket back over his razor in its holster. I raised an eyebrow. <em>What was all that about? <em>Suddenly, I was ripped from my thoughts when a boy stepped on stage and began hitting a drum.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention Puhlease?" I winced slightly. He was singing a capella, and was already having trouble holding a steady pitch. "Do you wake every morning in shame and despair to discover your pillow is covered with hair, what ought not to be there?" I furrowed my brows in confusion. What the hell was he going on about? "Well, ladies and gentlemen, from now on you can waken at ease! You need never again have a worry or care, I will show you a miracle marvelous, rare! Gentlemen, you are about to see something what rose from the dead!" He paused, his hand coming up to his hat. "On the top of my head!" He took off his hat, bowing as he revealed long blond hair. The spectators laughed and the boy smiled, grabbing a bottle of yellow liquid. **

**"'Twas Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, that's what did the trick, sir. True, sir, true. Was it quick, sir? Did it in a tick, sir! Just like an elixir ought to do." He rushed over to the stage, a bald man at its edge. "'ow about a bottle, mister? Only costs a penny guaranteed." The man smelled the liquid, and his head jerked back. Apparently, it didn't smell good. The man put some on his head, rubbing it in. "Does Pirelli's stimulate the growth, sir? You can have my oath, sir, 'tis unique. Rub a minute, stimulating, Isn't it? Soon you'll have to thin it once a week!" He paused, showing the audience another bottle. Meanwhile, I had my hand over my mouth, suppressing the urge to vomit. The smell in the air was _foul_. Mr. Todd observed me for a moment. He then leaned slightly toward me, gaining my attention as I took the hand from my face. He started loudly.**

**"Pardon me, ma'am, what's that awful stench?" I coughed.**

**"Are we standing near an open trench?" We both repeated each other's lines to the people beside us. **

**"Buy Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, anything what's slick, sir, soon sprouts curls. Try Pirelli's, when they see how thick, sir, you can have your pick, sir, of the girls! Want to buy a bottle, missus?" A bottle was shoved into my hands, and Mr. Todd immediately took it.**

**"What is this?"**

**"Smells like piss." I commented. **

**"Smells like…Ewh!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed as she took the bottle and sniffed its contents.**

**"Looks like piss!" Sweeney said, smirking.**

**"Wouldn't touch it if I wos you, dear!" Mrs. Lovett told the man beside her.**

**"This is piss, piss with ink." Mr. Todd stated, passing the bottle off to some disgusted couple behind us. I grinned. The boy seemed frantic.**

**"Let Pirelli's activate your roots, sir!"**

**"Keep it off your boots, sir, eats right through." I said loudly to the man the boy had spoken to.**

**"Yes! Get Pirelli's, use a bottle of it, ladies seem to love it!"**

**"Flies do, too!" Mrs. Lovett and I chimed. The spectators laughed loudly. The boy stared at us in disbelief as the three of us smirked back at him. Suddenly, a brightly dressed man threw away the curtain and walked out onto the stand, his face red with anger.**

**"I am Adolfo Pirelli, the king of barbers and the barber of kinds. E buon giorno, good day! I blow you a kiss!" He blew a kiss to the audience. I scowled. "And I, the so famous Pirelli a whisha to knowa who hasa the nervea to say my elixir is piss!" He said, his voice suddenly bitter. "Who says this?" I could see Mr. Todd beginning to open his mouth, but I got there before him.**

**"I do!" I said proudly, smirking.**

**"As do I." Mr. Todd added, turning the attention to him. _What is he planning?_ I asked myself, as I looked over at him. "I am Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's Elixir and I say to you that it is nothing but an errant fraud, concocted from piss and ink. Furthermore, signor, I have serviced no kings, yet I wager that I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank." He said, making his way to the front of the crowd. He turned back, looking at everyone and locking eyes with me, gesturing for me to join him. I furrowed my brows, but joined him as he addressed the crowd, taking out two of his razors. **

**"Do you see these razors?" He turned back toward Pirelli. "I lay them against 5 pound. You are no match, sir. Either accept my challenge, or reveal yourself as a sham." I was staring in wonder at the razors. They were _beautiful._ **

**"You hear thisa foolish man? Now, please," He said, taking off his cape. "you will see how he willa regreta hisa folly! Toby!" The man was red in the face with rage, and I had to fight back the urge to laugh at him. Mr. Todd smirked, turning to the crowd. **

**"Who's for a free shave?" The crowed burst into conversation as two men jumped up on stage and into two chairs. Sweeney motioned for me to follow him as he made his way up onto the stage. I once again obliged, standing close to him as I felt everyone's eyes on me. I never did completely get over my stage fright. He turned back toward the crowd after putting the towel over his volunteer. "Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?" I looked out to the crowd as a rather ugly, disgusting looking man smiled and tipped his hat.**

**"Glad, as always, to oblige my friends and neighbors." He said, approaching the stage. I saw Mr. Todd's eyes flash with some unreadable emotion before he turned and grabbed a bowl. He gave it to me.**

**"You will mix that slowly. It'll make shaving cream."**

**"I am aware, Mr. Todd." I said, a bit offended that he thought I wouldn't know.**

**Oh wait…I'm a woman. I _shouldn't _know.**

**Beadle turned toward the two men. **

**"Ready?"**

**"Ready!" Pirelli said enthusiastically.**

**"Ready." Mr. Todd mumbled, glancing at Beadle.**

**"The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner!" He then daintily blew a whistle, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I immediately saw Pirelli glare at Mr. Todd. Both men sharpened their razors with a strop. Mr. Todd was taking his time with full, long and slow strokes while Pirelli angrily swiped his over the leather, cutting the boy's hand as he held it for him. I winced at every breath the boy took in. Pirelli looked up at me, winking and kissing the air. I scowled. **

**"What a disgusting man." I said as Pirelli began singing to the crowd about shaving popes and how to properly shave. I barely heard the low chuckle that escaped from Mr. Todd, who was still sharpening his razor and observing it in the light. Pirelli was messily mixing the shaving cream and sloppily applying it to his volunteers face. I was reminded to mix the substance, and took Mr. Todd's cool attitude in doing it. Pirelli was four strokes in to shaving his volunteer before Mr. Todd took the bowl from me and began spreading it carefully and evenly on the man's face. I noticed that Pirelli's customer seemed tense and winced every now and again while Mr. Todd's looked calm and relaxed. **

**Finally, Pirelli stopped shaving, took a step forward, and held out an incredibly high note for a man. In that high note, Mr. Todd narrowed his eyes and shaved the man in seven strokes, stepping away to reveal a very relaxed, content, and smooth man.**

**"The winner…is Todd!" Beadle shouted, and the spectators clapped. Mr. Todd smirked as he cleaned off his razor. Pirelli held an annoyed expression as he approached Mr. Todd and I.**

**"Sir, I bow to a skill far greater than my own." Mr. Todd simply held out his hand, gesturing for Pirelli to give up the money.**

**"The five pound." He said softly, not even glancing at him. Pirelli scowled a bit, handing over the coin. **

**"May the good lord smile on you. Until we meet again." He turned, roaring in anger at the boy. "Come, boy, come!" The boy was slapped so hard that he fell, and Pirelli turned and smiled at the leaving crowd before turning and kicking the boy in the back, propelling him into the back as Pirelli yelled curses in Italian. Mr. Todd hesitantly touched my arm, gaining my attention as he walked away. I was quick to follow. My thoughts were still on the boy as we found Mrs. Lovett. She spoke to Mr. Todd, and then some man as Mr. Todd walked away. I watched him closely.**

**"Oh, there 'e goes." Mrs. Lovett pushed past me and stood by Mr. Todd for a moment before she began pulling him back towards me. The three of us walked home together in silence.**

* * *

><p><strong>I stared out the door in curiosity as a boy ran up the stairs to Mr. Todd's shop. I could hear him burst through the door. I cautiously followed him, and almost reached the door when he exited again, nearly running into me.<strong>

**"Oh, excuse me miss! So very sorry!" He said, continuing his path down the steps. I stared after him until he disappeared around the corner before I approached the door, silently opening it.**

**"All those years without a scrap of motherly affection…Well, I'll soon see to that." Mrs. Lovett said. I stepped in, the floorboard creaking beneath my step. Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd both turned sharply, and I flinched.**

**"So sorry!" I said quickly, smiling. "I just…saw that boy running up the steps and thought I better see that everything is alright."**

**"Well, it certainly is, dearie." Mrs Lovett stated, turning toward the small window near the little stove. She leaned on the sill.**

**"'ello…What's he doing here?" Mr. Todd joined her at the window sill. He turned to me, than back to Mrs. Lovett.**

**"Both of you…keep the boy downstairs." I immediately left the shop, hearing the edge in Mr. Todd's voice. Mrs. Lovett was right behind me. As I reached the bottom of the steps, Pirelli looked at me, his eyes travelling over my body. I resisted the urge to scowl. **

**"Signora, is Mr. Todd at home."**

**"Plying his trade upstairs." I answered shortly.**

**"Oh, now look here. You wouldn't mind if I give 'im a nice juicy meat pie, would ya?" Mrs. Lovett asked, looking over my shoulder at the boy.**

**"Si, si, si, whatever you want." **

**"Come on, lad." Mrs. Lovett said, leading the boy into the shop. I lingered outside a bit longer, watching Pirelli disappear into the shop. I finally entered, closing the door behind me.**

**"He didn't have your nice head o' hair though," The boy looked up at us before he reached up to the hair. **

**"To tell the truth, it gets awful 'ot." He said, tearing it off and ruffling his short, brown hair. Mr. Lovett and I exchanged glances for a moment. She sighed, getting up from the seat and going back over to the counter. As she got there, banging could be heard from upstairs, all three of us looking up. Mrs. Lovett began banging things on the counter, making the boy and I jump slightly.**

**"My, my, my. Always work to be done. Spic and span, that's my motto." I raised an eyebrow at her._ Her_ motto? I was the one that cleaned. She began speaking with the boy again, but I hadn't noticed. I slipped out the door, carefully treading up the steps until I heard the shop door burst open. The boy zipped past me and into the shop, calling his master. I followed him quickly as the door slammed shut behind him. I carefully opened it, observing the state of the room as I slowly pushed it shut behind me. Mr. Todd's eyes had been on the boy and the chest before they slid over to me. He gazed at me for a moment before looking back to the boy. He put down the pot, walking over to the boy, right in front of my line of vision. **

**"So, Mrs. Lovett gave you a pie, did she?"**

**"She's a real lady."**

**"That she is." I stepped forward, my brows furrowed in confusion. Mr. Todd also moved, approaching Toby and blocking my view of the side of the chest. I huffed in aggravation. "But! If I know a growing boy, there's still room for more pie, eh?"**

**"Yes, sir" Mr. Todd lightly pushed the boy, and the two walked away from the chest, passing me and going towards the door. I fought the urge to shriek in surprise, my hand flying to my mouth. **

**"Then why don't you wait for your master downstairs? Be another pie in it for you, I'm sure."**

**"No, I should stay here." The boy started to turn, and I nearly threw myself onto the chest, crossing my legs so I could block the boy's vision of the _hand sticking out of the chest!_ Mr. Todd threw me another glance, but I just beamed at the boy.**

**"Tell ya what!" I said, grinning. "Why don't you tell Mrs. Lovett that we said to give you a nice big tot of gin!" I said happily, looking enthusiastic. His eyes lit up.**

**"Thank ya, ma'am." Mr. Todd threw him a fake smile as the boy turned and left, and he stepped forward, shutting the door immediately. I jumped off the chest, staring at Mr. Todd in disbelief. He turned toward me, emotionless. **

**"What the hell!" I whispered frantically, pointing at the chest. He simply walked over, opening the chest. Pirelli climbed out slowly, wheezing. Mr. Todd grabbed his head, holding it steady as he flicked open a razor. "What are you…no…" I stared in horror, rooted to my spot as Mr. Todd slit Pirelli's throat. My hands flew to my mouth to hold in the scream that dared to erupt. I closed my eyes tightly as the blood sprayed out. I heard the chest shut once more.**

**"Evangeline." My name was spoken in a growl, and I felt my hands shake. **

**"No, it's okay. It's fine." I said softly.**

**"Evangeline!" I removed my hands from my face, eyes slowly opening. They widened at the sight of blood. It was _all_ I could see.**

**"You only killed him, that's all. Slit his throat. It's alright, everything's alright…" I fell backwards, my eyes wide and unseeing. I didn't see the flash of worry that showed in his eyes or the appearance of Mrs. Lovett. All I saw was the blood around the trunk, followed quickly by nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>I awoke to Mrs. Lovett fanning my face.<strong>

**"Oh, thank 'eavens! I though' you were hurt!" I sat up from the couch, my head coming up to my head and massaging my temples. **

**"What happened?"**

**"Nothing dear! Nothing at a-"**

**"Pirelli!" My eyes shot open as I sat up straight.**

**"Shh! Toby is sleepin'. Now why don't you come here and-" There was yelling above us, and both of us turned or eyes up to the ceiling. "Oh dear!" I was the first to react, getting up off the couch and stumbling into the kitchen. I looked out the window as an angry man left the shop, followed by another shout, undoubtedly Mr. Todd's. As I opened the door, Mrs. Lovett close behind me, the boy I saw earlier ran down the stairs, fear and panic on his face. We ran up, bursting through the door to see Mr. Todd, standing in the middle of the room, breath coming quickly and rage in his eyes. "All this shouting and running about, what's happened?"**

**"I had him." He said quietly, his eyes flitting around as he sorted through his thoughts. I stood against the closed door, ready to run if need be.**

**"The sailor busted in, I know, and then I saw them both running down the stairs."**

**"I had him! His throat was bare beneath my hand!" His voice was gruff, angry, and most of his words started coming out as a growl. Her eyes widened in realization.**

**"There, there, dear. Calm down."**

**"No, I had him! His throat was there and he'll never come again!"**

**"Easy now, hush, love, hush. I keep telling you-"**

**"When?"**

**"What's your rush?" Mrs. Lovett trailed off, slight fear showing in her eyes as his rage grew in front of us. **

**I was paralyzed. **

**"Why did I wait? You told me to wait! Now he'll never come again!" Mr. Todd walked over to the window, seething. "There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it." In the reflection of the glass, I could see him grin. "But not for long." Mrs. Lovett looked frightened as a murderous look took over him. "They all deserve to die, tell you why Mrs. Lovett, tell you why. Because, in all of the whole human race, Mrs. Lovett, there are two kinds of men and only two. There's the one staying put in his proper place and the one with his foot in the other man's face look at me, Evangeline, look at you!" He said, his intense gaze landing on me. My knees felt weak, leaving me using the wall for support. **

**"We all deserve to die," He continued, pushing Mrs. Lovett against the wall a foot away from me and pressing the razor to her throat. "Even you, Mrs. Lovett, even I." He then pushed her away, grabbing my wrist and flinging me into the barber chair. "Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief!" He placed the razor against my throat and I felt myself on the edge of a panic attack. "For the rest of us, death will be a relief, we all deserve to die!" He pressed the razor against my throat, but froze. "I'll never see Johanna…" He whispered. "I'll never hug my girl to me…" He took his razor away, and as I looked at him, I noticed he was no longer with us. He grinned again. He walked about the room, talking to invisible men and asking them if they wanted a shave. He slashed at the air a good while later.**

**"And I will get him back, even as he gloats! In the meantime I'll practice on less honorable throats." He paused again, falling to his hands and knees and punching the ground. "My Lucy lies in ashes, and I'll never see my girl again! But the works waits! I'm alive at last, and I'm full of joy!" He looked up, raising his arms to the sky. I remained in the chair, leaned forward, watching him curiously, while Mrs. Lovett stood calmly beside me, leaning on the back of it.**

**"That's all very well." She said. "But wha' are we gonna do 'bout him?" She said, gesturing toward the chest. He suddenly looked confused and lost, all malice gone from him eyes. His arms slowly fell back down to his sides, his razors falling to the ground. "Hello?" His gaze dropped. "Do you hear me?" After another moment of silence, she sighed. "Come on." She said to me as she grabbed his right arm. I got up and took his left, helping her lift him and helping her support him. "You great useless thing." We took him downstairs, dropping him in a chair in the shop. "Sit down." She said as she let go. I sat beside him, placing my hand on his shoulder and leaning down so I could see his eyes. "There, drink it down." She said, bringing a glass of gin over for Mr. Todd. He took it slowly, playing with it for a bit, not seeming to mind my hand rubbing his back. Mrs. Lovett sat down across from us.**

**"Now, we got a body molderin' away upstairs. What do you intend we should do about that, then?" He picked up the glass, moving it as he observed the liquid swirling inside.**

**"Later on when it's dark, we'll take it to some secret place and bury it." **

**"Oh yeah, course we could do that." I said, unable to hide the bitterness in my tone. Mrs. Lovett sighed, standing and walking over to a window. **

**"Don't suppose he's got any relatives that's gonna come poking around looking for him." She said. I noticed her tense, and she spoke softly. "Seems a downright shame.."**

**"Shame?" Mr. Todd and I repeated.**

**"Seems an awful waste. Such a nice plump frame, what's his name has…had, has! Nor it can't be traced…Business needs a lift…Debts to be erased…Think of it as thrift, as a gift." She looked over at us. "If you get my drift." Her gaze fell on two blank faces. "No? Seems an awful waste.." She began playing with the spoon in her crappy 'meat' mixture. "I mean, with the price of meat what is it, when you get it, if you get it."**

**"Ah!" Mr. Todd announced, an amused look on his face. My jaw dropped.**

**"Good, you got it. Take, for instance, Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop. Business never better using only pussycats and toast. Now a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most, and I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!" Mr. Todd smirked, getting up and approaching her. My arm dropped to my side.**

**"Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always, how I've lived without you all these years I'll never know!" He took her in a dance grip before spinning around the room with her, the two smiling at each other and…singing…**

**"Think about it, lots of other gentlemen'll soon be coming for a shave won't they? Think of all them pies!"**

**"How delectable, undetectable, how choice! How rare!" The two broke apart, darting over to the window. "For what's the sound of the world out there?"**

**"What, Mr. Todd, what is that sound?"**

**"Those crunching noises pervading the air?"**

**"Yes, Mr. Todd, yes! Yes all around!"**

**"It's man devouring man, my dear."**

**"And who are we to deny it in here!" They both exclaimed. I stood up, gaining their attention.**

**"You two are bloody insane!" I said. My voice held no strength, though, and Mrs. Lovett came over to me. **

**"But, dearie, this will be good. We'll be ridding the world of men…men like your ex husband!" I gaped at her. Yes, I had told her bits about my past. But to bring it up in this situation…**

**Mr. Todd stared at me curiously as all reality left me. I could only see the bloody memories, the black hate coursing through my veins. **

**There was a reason I tried to escape that past. **

**"We all deserve to die…"I sang softly, bitterly, my fists clenching, eyes closing. Mrs. Lovett grinned.**

**"That's it! They all deserve to die, we'll be making England a better place." **

**"Even you, Alexander, even I..' I continued. Mr. Todd came up to me, and I felt his hand on the small of my back as he led me over to the counter where Mrs. Lovett had gone. **

**"These _are_ desperate times, Evangeline. Desperate measures are called for." Mrs. Lovett dropped a pie on the counter.**

**"'ere we are, hot out o' the oven!" I looked down at it, scowling.**

**"What is that?" She began singing again.**

**"It's priest. Have a little priest." Mr. Todd led me over to the window, one hand on each shoulder in a strange half-embrace.**

**"Is it any good?"**

**"Sir, it's too good, at least." She said, joining us. A priest stood outside the church, and I suddenly felt very sick and dizzy. "Then again they don't commit sins of the flesh, so it's pretty fresh."**

**"Awful lot of fat."**

**"Only where it sat."**

**"Haven't you got poet, or something like that?"**

**"No, you see the trouble with poet is how do you know it's deceased? Try the priest." He led me over to another window, bored of the other one. He didn't seem to notice my reluctance, and if he did, he didn't care. The two scanned the street. "Lawyer's rather nice."**

**"If it's for a price." I snorted in amusement at his comment.**

**"Order something else, though, to follow since no one should swallow it twice." Mr. Todd smirked, shaking me slightly in approval to my response.**

**"Anything that's lean?"**

**"Well, then, if you're British and loyal you might enjoy Royal Marine. Anyway it's clean, though, of course it tastes of wherever it's been!" Mrs. Lovett responded. Mr. Todd dragged me over to the last window. **

**"Is that squire, on the fire?"**

**"Mercy no, sir, look closer, you'll notice it's grocer!"**

**"Looks thicker, more like vicar!" **

**"No, it has to be grocer, it's green." He looked down at me, locking eyes with me. He turned me around, his hand on the back of my neck. We returned to the first window. **

**"The history of the world, my love."**

**"Save a lot of graves do a lot of relatives favors." Mrs. Lovett chimed in from behind me as we turned.**

**"Is those below serving those up above."**

**"Everybody shaves, so there should be plenty of flavors."**

**"How gratifying for once to know that those above will serve those down below!" They both chimed the last part. I was getting tired of them taking turns. Mr. Todd and I both looked in disgust upon a young man surrounded by girls.**

**"What is that?" I asked, disgusted. Mrs. Lovett leaned closer. She walked away, and we followed to the counter again. **

**"It's fop, finest in the shop. Or we have some shepherd's pie peppered with actual shepherd on top. And I've just begun. Here's the politician, so oily, it's served with a doily, have one."**

**"Put it on a bun." I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Well you never know if it's going to run!" I giggled lightly.**

**"Try the friar, fried it's drier." **

**"No! The clergy is really too course and too mealy!"**

**"Then actor, it's compacter!" I added, surprised with myself. I was _really_ surprised when Mr. Todd backed me against the wall.**

**"But always arrives overdone!" I laughed lightly, until he placed the cleaver at my throat. I felt completely calm as I stared up into his dark eyes. "I'll come again, when you have judge on the menu." He growled, and I blushed. He put a hand on my waist, the other grabbing my other hand firmly. I gasped as he pulled me into a dance, much faster than the one with Mrs. Lovett. "Have charity towards the world, my pet."**

**"Yes, yes, I know, my love." Mrs. Lovett chimed, dreamily looking at her pies.**

**"We'll take the customers that we can get."**

**"High born and low, my love." She replied.**

**"We'll not discriminate great from small." His intense eyes were still locked with mine as he and Mrs. Lovett sang together.**

**"No, we'll serve anyone, meaning anyone, and to anyone at all!"**

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, just to clarify. My whole story isn't jsut based off of the movie. That's why it's moving a tad fast through it. This is just to introduce the 'history' or Todd and Evangeline.<strong>

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Please R&R! I usually write more up here, but It's 1:15 in the a.m. and I'm really tired, so I'm just posting the first few chapters...Enjoy! XD

* * *

><p><strong>I held a bowl in my hands, the heat of the soup warming my freezing hands. I entered Mr. Todd's shop, quite used to seeing him at his window or sitting in his chair. I put the soup on the little vanity near the corner, coming over to his chair and looking over his shoulder at the pictures in his hand. Suddenly, he began mumbling to himself.<strong>

**"Are you beautiful and pale, with yellow hair, like her? I'd want you beautiful and pale, the way I've dreamed you were, Johanna." He called longingly. I wondered if he even knew I was there, looking over his shoulder "If you're beautiful what then, with yellow hair like wheat, I think we shall not meet again, my little dove, my sweet Johanna." He stood, walking towards the window, his voice strained. **

**"Goodbye, Johanna. You're gone, and yet your mine. I'm fine, Johanna, I'm fine." He bowed his head slightly. "If I never hear your voice, my turtledove, my dear, I still have reason to rejoice, the way ahead is clear, Johanna!" He stroked the picture in his hand. "In the darkness when I'm blind, with what I can't forget, it's always morning in my mind, my little lamb, my pet, Johanna….You stay, Johanna, the way I've dreamed you are. Oh look, Johanna, a star…" He said, looking up at the cloudy sky. "A shooting star…" **

**"Though I'll think of you I guess, until the day I die, I think I miss you less and less as every day goes by, Johanna…You'd be beautiful and pale, and look to much like here…If only angels could prevail, we'd be the way we were, Johanna." He unsheathed a razor. "Wake up, Johanna! Another bright red day. We learn, Johanna, to say goodbye…" I felt my heart breaking for the man all over again as I backed out of the room quietly. He was too lost to be pulled out of his little reverie right now. **

* * *

><p><strong>"Ladies and gentlemen, may we have your attention puhlease?" Toby sang, standing next to me just outside the door of the pie shop. He wore a little apron so he could help Mrs. Lovett serve pies. I stood outside in a fancy dinner dress, my hair curled and falling around my shoulders. <em>Radiant,<em> Mrs. Lovett had called me.**

**_"Oh, your skin just glows in the lamp light!"_**** She had said in delight. So, I had been placed on attraction duty. Toby and I would attract customers into our shop using our talents.**

**Yeah. Those things.**

**"Are your nostrils aquiver and tingling as well at that delicate luscious ambrosial smell?"**

**"Yes they are, I can tell!" I answered, singing with him.**

**"Well, ladies and gentlemen, that aroma enriching the breeze is like nothing compared to its succulent source as the gourmets among you will tell you, of course." I chimed in again.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, you can't imagine the rapture in store"**

**"Just inside of this door!" We finished together, allowing two more customers to come in before we entered. Toby and Mrs. Lovett began talking up her pies as the three of us served them to customers. I focused on keeping the shop clean, only serving when needed. I couldn't have been more relieved when Mrs. Lovett turned the sign from open to closed.**

**"Jus' need ta care for this last lo', dearie." Mrs. Lovett said to me as I let myself fall again the counter. I was _exhausted._ **

**"Sure, sure…"**

**"Take a bit of soup and bread up to Mr. T, would ya?" I sighed, grabbing a tray from the counter. I cut a piece of the large loaf of bread and put it on the side, along with a napkin and a spoon. After five minutes of heating the soup, I poured three large spoonfuls into a bowl and placed it on the tray. Careful not to bump into any leaving customers, I made my way outside and up the stairs. I knocked on the door, pushing it open before he could answer.**

**"Brought your dinner, Mr. Todd." He was standing behind his barber chair, cleaning his razor off with a rag that clearly had streaks of blood. I suddenly felt a little sick, hurriedly placing the tray down on the vanity and rushing back towards the door. As my hand fell on the knob, he spoke.**

**"Evangeline." His voice wasn't gruff, more curious than anything. But I still cursed him. I turned slowly, unnerved by his intense gaze. **

**"Yes?" He turned away from me, only to stuff the bloody rag under a few materials by the window. Turning back, he used his razor to point at the chair. **

**"Sit." He said simply. I scowled.**

**"You want me to sit in the chair you murder people in?" He glared, and I immediately obliged. "Fine." I said, plopping into the chair defiantly. He walked in front of me coolly, leaning slightly over and bringing his razor up. I felt the smooth metal, the end, trailing across my neck. While I was thankful he wasn't using the sharp end, I was silently cursing him. He ran the blade across my neck, and the down the center. As he was about to reach my cleavage, he guided the metal to the left, coming up and resting against my collarbone. **

**"Now wot is tha'?" He asked softly, his eyes moving from my collarbone to my eyes. I held my breath, a blush working its way onto my face. He closed the razor, putting it in its holster before bringing his hand up and tracing the scar with his finger. I gasped. His hand was rough and cold, but sent sparks through me. My mouth hung open as I tried to find my voice. "I want to know your story. You know mine." He said simply, pulling away in what seemed to be a hesitant manner. I righted myself in the chair, having slid down into it when he stepped up to me. Clearing my throat, I inhaled deeply.**

**"And..."I cursed my shaking voice. "Just why should I tell you?" Mr. Todd narrowed his eyes, sitting on the chest across the room. **

**"You're not from London." He said simply. I glared. How dare he ignore my question? **

**"Why do you care?" He scanned me for a moment.**

**"Who is Alexander?" I rolled my eyes. He would do this all night and forever if I didn't answer him, I knew. He had that look in his eyes. **

**"Fine, I'm not from London. I'm from Birmingham. What gave it away then?" I asked.**

**"You're well off in money, and your accent is light," My gaze snapped to him.**

**"How did you know I was well off?" He reached into his pocket, pulling out my change purse.**

**"You dropped it this morning, bringin' me breakfast." He tossed it to me, and it fell heavily in my lap. "Now...who's this Alexander fellow?" He said, standing up and crossing back over to the window. I glared at his back, standing up from the chair and locking eyes with him as he turned.**

**"Nobody. Not anymore." I said harshly, satisfied with myself as the barber raised his eyebrows slightly at my sudden tone. I left quickly after that, not willing to be threatened into talking about my life. I stomped angrily down the steps, gaining a few curious glances from the few remaining customers. I ignored them, entering the pie shop and pushing past Mrs. Lovett and her worried gaze.**

**"Evangeline?"**

**"Bed." I said, leaving her with the sight of me ripping my hair tie out of my hair. I ruffled my curls, straightening them out as I entered my room. I was about to take my dress off when I noticed the copious amounts of flour that covered my body. I sighed. "Guess I'm taking a shower…" Grabbing a night gown, I quickly moved down the hall and occupied the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I started the bath and waited impatiently for it to fill with the warm liquid, but before long I was submerging myself in the water. The warmth spread quickly as my eyes fluttered closed. It took everything I had not to fall asleep there! **

**I had to wash quickly as I felt exhaustion battle for control. I cursed under my breath as I stood, the cold air assaulting my skin. Shivering, I drained the water and dried myself, throwing my nightgown on. I should have checked the hallway before stepping out, but next I knew, I was colliding with someone's side. This someone instinctively knocked me away, and I slammed into the wall, sliding to the floor. **

**"Ow…" I said, grabbing my head.**

**"Whatch your way, girl." _Oh, great._ I looked up; Mr. Todd's glare staring back down at me. I sighed.**

**"Sorry.." I mumbled, pushing myself up. He grabbed my arm in rough assistance, helping me find my balance. "Thanks." I mumbled, pushing past him to go to my room. I shut the door quickly, making plans to begin avoiding him.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Evangeline!"<strong>

**"Yes?" I asked, startling Mrs. Lovett. She had been calling me out the regular doorway, but I had just been coming upstairs through the inner stairway. **

**Why no one used it, I'd never know. Avoided the cold…**

**Mr. Todd seemed startled as well, though he had turned away quickly.**

**"Oh, heavens, dear! Me poor 'eart nearly stopped!" She said, placing a hand over her left breast. I smiled.**

**"Sorry. What did you need by me?" I asked, walking over to the chest and placing several shirts on the top. I had been washing blood out of that man's clothes all week. **

**"I just wanted to tell you tha' we'll be headin' to the park, me, Mr. Todd and Toby. Would ya like ta come?" I smiled at her before turning.**

**"Have a day with your family, Mrs. Lovett." I said, earning a glare from Mr. Todd. I grinned as I walked out. I knew Mr. Todd could barely stand Mrs. Lovett. **

**As I left, I felt a pang of a strange emotion. I recognized it, but it had been so long…Jealousy?**

**I used to be jealous whenever I would witness Alexander flirting with other girls in front of me. It was always extreme and heated with rage. This, however, was a small feeling, eating away at my core. I had been feeling increasingly jealous whenever Mrs. Lovett was around Mr. Todd. It was at the first experience of this that I realized that I had developed quite a liking for the man. I absently wondered if he would ever think the same of me.**

**I knew it wouldn't be possible. The man had the heart of a rock; able to break but unable to soften. I couldn't be with someone who looked upon me with no emotion every time I walked into the room. It was why I had been so attached to Alexander. He always looked at me with adoration and love.**

**At least now I could tell when someone was faking.**

**I set down on my bed, laying on my side and facing the wall. Though I was dressed properly, I still found myself dozing comfortably. While I had a comparison going on in my head between Alexander and Mr. Todd, I didn't notice myself slowly drift off to sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Where is that girl?" My eyes fluttered open at the frustrated sigh of Mrs. Lovett outside my door. She walked down the hall and I relaxed until I heard my door knob jiggle. I quickly shut my eyes, not in the mood to sweep floors this evening. <em>Must have come back from the picnic.<em> I felt the bed sink as someone sat down on it.**

**"Evangeline?" His voice was calm, velvety, more so than the first day he arrived. "Evangeline, wake up." Despite the order, his voice was a whisper, almost as if he didn't want to wake me. My back was to him, my head turned to the side. My arms were against my body, one hand under my head. I always slept like this. I almost flinched when I felt his rough hand land gently on my exposed arm. He rubbed my arm in slow, long strokes, just watching me. I forced my breathing to stay low and calm, but my heart was beating so fast I knew I couldn't keep it up. **

**In an act of boldness, I turned, feeling him rip his hand away, and adjusted myself to lie on my back, one hand up and by my head and the other on my stomach. I didn't want to give him warning for when I 'woke up.' **

**His hand had moved to my face now, after a few hesitant moments of watching. He brushed away a loose curl from my face, his fingers then trailing my jawbone and my neck. He lightly pressed his palm against my exposed chest, just under my neck. As improper as it was, I silently commended him for keeping as proper as the situation could be. I opened my eyes, immediately looking up into his. He seemed startled, but I caught it. The tender look he gave me before I opened my eyes. He slowly took his hand away, emotion leaving him. As he stood, I pushed myself up.**

**"Mr. Todd?" He didn't respond, only went for my door knob. "I'm not Lucy." I said suddenly, causing him to freeze. He stood still; tense, before he continued his way.**

**"You never could be." He said simply, leaving my room. I stared at the door in shock.**

* * *

><p><strong>I tossed and turned all night, thinking of his words. <strong>

**_"You never could be…_****" Well of course I never could be! Though I had the blonde hair and fair skin, I looked nothing like the woman in the picture on his vanity. I rolled my eyes, turned onto my side and closed my eyes again.**

**Before growling and throwing the covers away.**

**I had no idea what time it was, but it had to have been morning, and I had barely gotten any sleep. I angrily ripped the nightgown off of me and slipped on the first dress I grabbed; a light blue gown whose collar swooped low and was lined with thin white lace. I hastily brushed my hair, which had lost its curls, and put it up in a high ponytail, the waves cascading down and around my face. I didn't bother with any makeup or jewelry; I was only making myself descent. **

**I quietly made my way to the inside staircase, avoiding Mrs. Lovett in the kitchen. Without knocking, I threw open the door and closed it quickly behind me, seeing him jump slightly. **

**"You" I whispered, walking halfway across the room to be close enough to him. "Are infuriating!" he stared at me with blank eyes from the window. "I mean, it is simply _ridiculous_ that you dare act as you do towards me! What in bloody hell have I done to you?" Silence. "I mean, you've put a razor to my throat twice, a cleaver as well! Then you insult me, force me to give you information! What was all that yesterday then?" He seemed to tense a bit at the mention of yesterday, now glaring. "Do me a favor and pick whether you like me or hate me. It's bloody annoying!" I jumped at the sound of the door downstairs opening, and quickly threw him another look before scuttling out of the room. I stopped just outside the door, my hand pushed up against the door, holding it closed. If I closed it now, Mrs. Lovett would know I was up there.**

**I had noticed the liking she had for him, and it made sense now that I looked back on all those strange looks she had given me when we were dancing.**

**She had been _jealous._**

**I quietly mused on the fact that they were both widows who didn't want it to be that way, while I wished I _was_ a widow.**

**"I brought you some breakfast, dearie." I heard her voice and held my breath, hoping he wouldn't complain to her about my sudden outburst. Instead, silence rang through the room. "Mr. T? Can I ask you a question?" A few more seconds of silence went by before his soft voice answered back.**

**"What?"**

**"What did your Lucy look like?" Silence. I opened the door slightly, peeking through. In the reflection, I could see Mr. Todd's troubled expression. "Can't really remember, can you?" His mouth opened as he tried to remember anything…**

**"She had yellow hair." He said quickly, beginning to look distraught. While not heavily obvious, the subtle change in his eyes gave it away.**

**"You gotta leave this all behind you now." Mrs. Lovett said, approaching him. "She's gone. Life is for the alive, my dear. We could have a life, us two. Maybe not like I dreamed…maybe not like you remember…but we could get by." I was glad I was hidden behind the door. My jaw had dropped and my eyes widened.**

**Did she really just suggest that? He turned around and faced her, emotion unreadable. For a moment, his eyes moved to mine, until steps rushed up the outside staircase. **

**"Mr. Todd! Mrs. Lovett, ma'am?"**

**"What is it, Anthony?" **

**"He has her locked in a madhouse." He said quickly, and I couldn't keep myself hidden any longer, absolute curiosity driving my motions. I stepped in the room slowly, my eyes falling on Mr. Todd as Anthony gave me a passing glance.**

**"Johanna?"**

**"Fogg's Asylum. I've circled the place a dozen times. There's no way in, it's a fortress." Anthony's words were quick and hopeless, but Mr. Todd's eyes widened with an idea.**

**"I've got him." He whispered, walking towards Anthony, but not really seeing.**

**"Mr. Todd?"**

**"We've got her." He said, turning and placing a hand on the boys shoulder. "Where do you suppose all the wigmakers in London go to obtain their hair?" He said, walking away from Anthony. "Bedlam. They get it from the lunatics at Bedlam."**

**"I don't understand." Anthony said, looking at Mr. Todd as if he were crazy.**

**Oh, wait…**

**Mr. Todd turned quickly.**

**"We shall set you up as a wigmaker's apprentice. That'll gain you access, and then you take her!" Anthony's eyes widened. "Go, quickly, go!" Anthony ran out, his eyes shining with hope. "Fetch the boy." Mr. Todd said to Mrs. Lovett as he sat down at the desk, pulling out a quill and parchment. **

**"Don't you think you should leave the boy alone?" Mr. Todd sent a glare at Mrs. Lovett, who immediately stopped talking and looked away, turning to the door. As Mr. Todd furiously began scribbling words on the paper, I came up to him and read over his shoulder.**

**"That won't do." I said softly, placing my hands on his shoulders. He looked up at me through the mirror of the vanity, and I squeezed his shoulders lightly. "Calm yourself, and then write. It can't sound so eager." I said, leaning over and taking the paper from him. He got a new one out and stared at it for a moment before beginning to write again. The door opened and Toby walked in just as Mr. Todd signed his name.**

**"Mr. T?" Putting down his quill and giving the letter a once over, he asked **

**"Do you know where the Old Bailey is?" Toby walked a bit closer.**

**"Yes, sir. Not that I ever been there." Mr. Todd turned to Toby, holding out the letter.**

**"Take this there. Seek ou' a Judge Turpin. Repeat tha'." Mr. Todd ordered softly, obviously acting kinder than usual to the boy. Toby seemed to relax a bit.**

**"Go to Old Bailey. Find Judge Turpin."**

**"You put that into his hands. Only to him, you understand?"**

**"Yes, sir. While I'm out, do you mind if I stop by the grocer just to pick-"**

**"No." Mr. Todd stood, my hands falling from his shoulders as he approached the boy. "You're not to stop, you're not to speak. You're to deliver the letter. Do you understand?"**

**"Yes, sir." Toby said quickly, leaving the shop. I rolled my eyes.**

**"You didn't have to go off intimidating the poor boy." I said, amusement in my voice. Mr. Todd grunted, walking back over to the window. I stood beside him, barely noticing when he started pacing behind me. "It'll be over soon." I whispered, looking out the window. Not many people seemed to be on the streets today. His pacing stopped. "You won't have to kill nobody after this. The Judge, that's what you said." Mr. Todd came up behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders. I couldn't help but tense, heart quickening. **

**"Beadle." He said quietly. I sighed.**

**"Course." I said softly, closing my eyes. **

**It was hard, convincing yourself that the man you were falling for wasn't the murderer killing everyone in town.**

**His hands moved up and down my arms slowly.**

**"Why?" I asked, meeting his eyes in the reflection of the glass.**

**"Why what?" My hands came up and took his, bringing them away from me. I turned around, just now aware up how close he really had been to me. **

**"I'm not Lucy." I said, glaring half-heartedly. "Don't use me as your replacement." He seemed surprised again as the bitterness entered my voice. I began walking out when he grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his chest. His other hand tilted my chin up and his lips crashed against mine.**

**Everything stopped. **

**In fact, I'm fairly certain that my heart stopped as well. **

**There was nothing else in the world except for us, and I was thankful that he had his one arm wrapped tightly around my waist, or else I might have fallen to the floor. He suddenly turned me and pressed me against the wall, his body pressed against mine. He smirked against my lips when I gasped. His hands were now resting on my hips, and mine came up to his shoulder and the back of his neck. His reaction was to press against me more, if it were possible. I smirked as one hand began to creep up my side, but he pulled away quickly and nearly jumped back ten feet as we heard footsteps running up the stairs.**

**"Mr. Todd-" He burst in, stopping at the sight of us. Mr. Todd was looking everywhere but at me, his eyes intently focused on Anthony now.**

**My face must have been flushed, and my dress slightly wrinkled. I cleared my throat and brushed my dress.**

**"Well, I have to go, have to help with the dinner rush and all that. Nice seeing you Anthony." I said quickly, walking down the steps quickly as customers began to arrive**

* * *

><p>You know the drill ;) R&amp;R 3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. OH! Except Evangeline. Duh!:D Please R&R! Here's the transition chapter! That's right! Last chapter dealing with the musical. Next chapter will be all original by yours truly :)

* * *

><p><strong>My eyes opened to a shout from below my floor. Furrowing my brows, I listened, but nothing came up again.<strong>

**"Mr. Todd must have been careless with one." I concluded, running a hand through my hair sleepily. The dinner rush had been quite brutal. I stood up, on my way to the inner staircase when I noticed someone walking through the kitchen. I snuck in behind them to see the Beadle looking around. "Hello?" I said cautiously, coming in behind him. He turned, startled at my sudden appearance. He looked at me with a charming smile. **

**"Well hello. You're that woman who assisted Mr. Todd at that challenge between he and the Italian barber, yes?" I nodded, faking a sweet smile.**

**This man was simply revolting in every meaning.**

**"If you don't mind me being a tad rude, I wonder what you're doing here and how you got in?" I said sweetly, glancing over to the open door.**

**"The sign still said open, and I'm here on official business. Health concerns." I had walked over to the door, turning the sign when he said health concerns. My breath caught in my throat and my heart began pounding against my chest. **

**"Health concerns?" I asked slowly, turning. He gave me a curious look.**

**"Yes. Do you know where I might find Mr. Todd?" I nodded hastily.**

**"Of course, up in his shop, the owner of this shop is there too, I believe." I said, gesturing toward the side door. He tipped his hat with his greasy smile and headed toward the door. As he opened it, I came up behind him quickly, grabbing a cleaver off of the counter. I had it raised, but Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett were down on ground level, speaking, when Mr. Todd spotted Beadle and I. As Mrs. Lovett turned, jumping more at the sight of me with a raised cleaver than at the sight of Beadle, she quickly addressed him. Mr. Todd was barely able to hide his shock with me as I put down the cleaver.**

**"Gave me a fright!"**

**"Not my intention, good madam, I assure you. Though I am here on official business. You see, there's been some complaints about the stink from your chimney. They say at night it is something most foul. Health regulations and the general public welfare, naturally being my duty, I'm afraid I'm going to…" I couldn't see what he was doing, but I heard him inhale. It was disgusting.**

**"Have to take a look…" He did so again, followed by a sneeze that he did not cover his face for. "At you bake house." He finished. My face was contorted in horror, offense, and disgust. **

**I'm sure Mr. Todd would have laughed rather well at my expression under any other circumstances. **

**"Of course, sir. But first, why don't you come upstairs and let me pamper you." He said, a fake smile on his face and his voice velvety. **

**"Much as I do appreciate tonsorial adornment I really ought to see to my official obligations first." **

**"I completely understand." Mr. Todd said, leaning a bit closer to the man. He seemed to freeze for a moment, looking interested in something. "If you'll indulge me, sir, what is that exotic aroma?" _What an actor._ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes as Beadle took the bait. Unbelievable!**

**"My secret," He started quietly. "is a touch of ambergris." **

**"Dare I offer you something a tad more appropriate for a gentleman of your standing?" When it looked as though he were going to turn down the offer again, Mr. Todd quickly added, "The ladies will greatly appreciate it, sir." That got his attention. He looked back at me for a moment, and I flashed him a sweet smile.**

**Disgusting.**

**"Well.." He said, starting towards the stairs. "You're the expert in these matters." Mr. Todd smirked, gesturing him to make his way up the stairs. He looked at me, excitement flashing in his eyes, and gestured for me to join them. I furrowed my brows in confusion, but he leaned in towards me as I passed. **

**"You'll appreciate seeing this one." He whispered, his hand on the small of my back as we both walked up the steps together. As we entered the room, he began speaking to Beadle to keep him distracted. "Only take a moment. Would you like a bit of bay rum, sir?"**

**"Bay rum is very bracing." He said, looking around the shop as Mr. Todd went past him to the vanity.**

**"Sit, sir, I assure you, you'll be well taken care of." I said to him, gesturing toward the chair.**

**"Oh, yes, of course." He said, flashing me another disgusting smile. He sat down and I looked up at Mr. Todd, hiding my smirk. He picked up one of his silver razors, smirking as he held it up to examine the edge. **

**"An interesting se'-up you have here, barber." Beadle began. "It's no' often you see a barber and baker working in one building." Mr. Todd didn't even answer, looking down at the man. "Mr. Todd?" **

**"I wonder, sir." He began, his voice low. I backed away, smiling reassuringly at Beadle before I walked calmly over to the chest, biting my lip. I sat down and watched. "If you would be so kind as to answer a question for me." Mr. Todd was going to fuel his own anger. I shut my eyes briefly. **

**"Sir?" **

**"How was she?" **

**"I beg your pardon." **

**"Lucy, of course." The beadle turned his head slightly.**

**"Lucy…Barker?"**

**"My wife." He said darkly, placing the razor at Beadle's throat. I closed my eyes as gurgling came from the man, but it was over in a second. I heard him stomp on the pedal, and the body was gone by the time I opened my eyes. He was already on his way out. **

**"Stay here." He said sternly. "If the judge arrives, keep him here." **

**"Wait!" He was gone. I sighed. I was up there for a while when I heard footsteps running up toward the shop. I got up quickly, thinking this was it, when Anthony came in quickly, pulling someone behind him.**

**"Mr. Todd!" He stopped, looking at me. "oh, Evangeline! Where is Mr. Todd?" I recovered from my shock quickly.**

**"Uh, busy!" He turned to the…boy? Girl? In his grasp and I immediately knew who it was just by the way he looked at her.**

**"You wait for him here." They had their exchange, and she turned back to me shyly. **

**"Johanna." I breathed. She nodded, giving me a weak smile before she turned away and observed the room. She was drawn to the vanity, picking up the picture frame and observing the woman and baby in the picture. She didn't notice me coming up behind her.**

**"Beautiful, isn't she?" I whispered, looking at the mother of Johanna. They looked so alike, so beautiful. She nodded. "Her name was Lucy."**

**"Lucy." She chimed softly. "Who is the baby?"**

**"Her?" I asked, smiling softly. "Her name is Johanna." Johanna didn't seem to understand.**

**"Like mine. Where are they now?" I bit my lip. **

**Oh, he'd kill me for this.**

**"Lucy Barker, her name was, after marriage. She married a man named Benjamin Barker. Ben was a very kind man." I said, recalling how Mrs. Lovett always talked about him. "He loved life and was on a cloud, with his beautiful wife and sweet baby girl. The Barker's lived here for a while. Then Ben was falsely charged with a crime." Johanna put down the picture frame, her attention on me. "Ben was sent away for life, to an Australian prison."**

**"That's horrible!" Her hand had flown to her mouth in horror. **

**"It was all the workings of an evil man. He wanted Lucy for himself, she was so pretty. He tricked her out of her home. Raped her, he did." I said, sadness in my voice. Retelling the horrible story to Mr. Todd's daughter was not as easy as expected. "She couldn't live with herself, her husband gone and her body invaded. She poisoned herself." Tears gathered in Johanna's eyes. "This man who destroyed Lucy's life and Ben's dreams took the child in, keeping her locked away from the world. Johanna…always a prisoner to Judge Turpin." Johanna's eyes widened. Moments of silence that felt like years went by. **

**"What?" She finally said, body shaking.**

**"Lucy is your mother. Your last name is Barker." Johanna seemed to be letting it all sink in, but there was so much to tell her. "Your father escaped from prison, a ship found him and brought him back. Anthony's ship. But he didn't come back as Benjamin Barker. While changing his name was almost necessary, his personality has changed. The horrors of prison have changed him." I said softly, leading the girl over to the chest. "Sweeney Todd, tha's what he calls himself now. Once he came back to find his family had fallen, he swore revenge. Johanna, your dad doesn't want you to know him. He only wants to seek revenge for your ruined life." I finished, letting her sit. She seemed lost in her thoughts, but we both snapped out of our thoughts as a voice was heard from outside. **

**"Beadle! Beadle! No good hiding, I saw you!" Johanna looked up at me for a moment in fear. **

**"In the chest, quickly now!" I whispered, helping her open it. Once she was in, I took off toward the inside stairs, hiding behind the door. "Are you in there still, Beadle? Beadle? Beadle, dear Beadle?" The woman started a quiet rant, showing her madness.**

**"Who are you?" I froze. Mr. Todd. _Oh, Johanna. Stay in that chest!_ "What are you doing here?"**

**"Evil is here, sir." She began, almost shyly. "The stink of evil, from below, from her! Oh, she's the devil's wife. Beware her, sir. She with no pity in her heart…Hey…Don't I know you, mister?" A moment of silence passed. **

**"Mr. Todd?" _Damnit all! The judge!_ I looked through the crack in the door just in time to see him slit the beggar woman's throat and her body fall down the chute. The moment the chair had righted itself, Judge Turpin rushed in. "Where is she?" Mr. Todd had to recover briefly. **

**"Below, your honor, with my neighbor. Thank heavens the sailor did not molest her. Thank heavens, too, she has seen the error of her ways."**

**"She has?" I narrowed my eyes, opening the door a bit more to see. The chest. I had to see the chest. _Oh, keep it closed!_ **

**"Oh, yes. Your lesson was well-learned. She speaks only of you, longing for forgiveness."**

**"Then she shall have it. She'll be here soon, you say."**

**"Yes."**

**"Excellent, my friend." I pushed the door open a bit more, now able to see Mr. Todd. He cast a glance at me, our eyes catching for a moment, before he smiled half-heartedly at the Judge.**

**"How about a shave? Sit, sir, sit." The judge hesitantly did so.**

**"Oh, pretty women." He said softly.**

**"Pretty women, yes." Mr. Todd responded.**

**"Johanna!"**

**"What a wonder.." Mr. Todd trailed off.**

**"What we do for pretty women." Judge Turpin added. "Blowing out their candles, combing out their hair." **

**"Even when they leave you and vanish they somehow can still remain there with you." Mr. Todd responded, looking down at the man with hate. Lucy. He was thinking about Lucy.**

**"How seldom it is once meets a fellow spirit." The Judge said, seemingly enjoying the conversation. **

**"With fellow tastes in women, at least." Mr. Todd mumbled. The Judge turned his head in slight surprise.**

**"What's that?" Mr. Todd came over to the side the Judge was looking, his face clearly visible and eyes intense. **

**"The years, no doubt, have changed me, sir. But then I suppose the face of a barber, the face of a prisoner, a dog, is not particularly memorable." The Judge seemed confused until suddenly, his eyes widened with sudden realization.**

**"Benjamin Barker." He hissed.**

**"Benjamin Barker!" Mr. Todd yelled, jamming his razor into the Judge's throat. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block out the sounds. As I heard the chair tip back, I opened my eyes. Then I heard it. The chest creaked. Looking in, my eyes widened as Mr. Todd approached it, and I heard the creaking as he pushed open the top. "Come for a shave, 'ave you, lad?" **

**"No, I…"**

**"Everyone needs a good shave." He was dragging Johanna, throwing her in the chair. I slammed the door open.**

**"Mr. Todd!" I nearly tripped as I ran over to him, grabbing the arm with the razor. He knocked me back, and I fell rather hard on the wooden floor, narrowly missing the blood.**

**If there was one thing to be glad about, it was that I wasn't covered with blood.**

**I groaned in pain as a shock ran up my spine.**

**"Mr. Todd, don't." I said weakly, grabbing my side. **

**"Why!" He yelled angrily, looking down at her.**

**"Johanna…" I said softly. Time froze.**

**Except for the loud scream from down in the bake house. **

**Mr. Todd looked from Johanna, to the door, than down to me. Finally, he looked back up at her.**

**"Forget my face." He whispered, taking a few steps back. **

**"Go on." I said softly, giving him a light smile. He ran down the stairs to the bake house. I looked over at Johanna's horrified expression as I painfully stood. She had tears running down her face. "Don't think badly of him. He only ever wanted you back, but not like this, not as he is." I approached her, extending a shaking hand towards her. She took it slowly. I helped her up out of the chair. "There we are. Take one of the pictures of you and your mother, Mr. Todd won't mind. Go with Anthony. He'll teach you how to dream." I said softly, sending her a weak, pained smile as I attempted to hurry down the stairs to the bake house. **

**"Don't I know you, she said." I froze in the open door of the bake house. Mr. Todd was leaning over the beggar woman and Mrs. Lovett looked complete frightened. He looked distraught looking down at her. I narrowed my eyes, entering the room just enough to see better…**

**Then I saw it. The resemblance was just too easy to see. She was, without a doubt, _Lucy._ I stared down in horror.**

**"You knew she lived." He said softly, and I had never seen Mrs. Lovett more afraid.**

**"I was only thinkin' o' you." **

**"You lied to me." **

**"No, no, not lied at all. No, I never lied."**

**"Lucy…"**

**"Said she took a poison, she did, never said that she died."**

**"I've come home again…"**

**"Poor thing, she lived, but it left her weak in the head. All she did for months was just lie there in bed. Should've been in a hospital, wound up in Bedlam instead. Poor thing. Better you should think she was dead!"**

**"Oh my god!" **

**"Yes, I lied, 'cause I love you! I'd be twice the wise she was!"**

**"Lucy!" **

**"I love you!"**

**"What have I done?"**

**"Could that thing have cared for you like me?" I had been watching Mr. Todd, seeing all the emotions spilling out. **

**There was no pain comparable to what he was feeling. I couldn't even understand the look in his eyes.**

**But it was all soon replaced by quiet, barely hidden rage and hate. He looked so _dangerous._ **

**I backed myself against the wall near the door.**

**"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder, Eminently Practical and yet appropriate as always." She looked terrified as she took steps back. "As you've said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past! Now, come here, my love."**

**"Do you mean it? Everything I did, I swear, I thought was only for the best!"**

**"Nothing to fear, my love, what's dead is dead!"**

**"Can we still be married?" He took her in his arms, ballroom dancing with her. I stared in shock.**

**Something was horribly wrong.**

**He didn't snap. No, he was perfectly there, in this moment…**

**He was planning something.**

**And it would be horrible.**

**I braced myself.**

**"The history of the world, my pet."**

**"Oh, Mr. Todd, leave it to me."**

**"Is learn forgiveness and try to forget."**

**"By the sea, Mr. Todd, where it's comfy-cozy and there's no one nosy."**

**"Life is for the alive, my dear, so let's keep living it."**

**"Just keep living it!"**

**"Really living it!" He shouted, throwing her into the oven. My jaw dropped and eyes widened. He shut the door, giving her one last glance before shutting the window. **

**Her screams were heard for another minute. **

**I briefly wondered if I was next as he turned to look at me, but all malice was gone.**

**Nothing. There was nothing.**

**He was _broken._**

**My obvious fear seemed to disturb him. He quickly looked away, as if ashamed, and approached his wife, dropping his razor on the way. He dropped onto his knees, picking Lucy up and cradling her against his chest.**

**"Lucy…" He whispered, voice broken. A few moments of silence went by, and I thought he would just sit there in silence for the rest of his days.**

**While I sat and watched him.**

**"There was a barber and his wife…" I took a step toward him. "And she was beautiful…" He didn't even flinch. "A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful.." I took three more slow steps toward him...when I heard a strange scratching sound from a little bit away. "And she was virtuous…" Toby came out of the sewers, looking murderous. "And he was…" He paused. Toby grabbed the razor, looking hatefully at Mr. Todd.**

**"Toby…" I whispered, and he hesitated in his tracks. "Mr. Todd…" No response. He tilted his head up, as if baring his neck. "Sweeney." I said, firmly. "Ben!" I screamed, but he didn't move. Not until the razor had slit his throat. My hands flew to my mouth. Mr. Todd looked slightly shocked, most likely at the pain. He had been well aware of Toby. His head slowly bowed back down, and his blood dripped onto Lucy.**

**"Sweeney.." I whispered, fighting the urge to go to him. He was gone.**

**So was Toby. **

**I looked around, having not noticed him leave.**

**"Toby?" I whispered, looking around. Suddenly, the bake house door was shut and locked, and I yelped. "Toby! Toby please!" I was shrieking now, surrounded by four dead bodies, a meat grinder full of chopped up body parts, and an oven where Mrs. Lovett's ashes would be found. I gave up, knowing the boy would not let me out. Letting myself lean against the doorway, I looked around the room, trying to avoid the morbid scene in front of me. The boy would get the police, right?**

**Great, than I'd be blamed. Two dead authority figures and two innocents would get me hung right off the bat.**

**My eyes found the silver razor on the ground, and I breathed in deeply, ignoring the stench of burnt flesh. I walked over to Mr.-…Ben's….body, picking up the razor that was stained with his blood. I moved away from them, sitting on my knees across from Ben. He was slouched over Lucy, lovingly, together in death. **

**I was subconsciously hugging myself.**

**Suicide.**

**I had never considered it. Where I came from, I never needed it. Even with Alexander. **

**I held my wrist out, examining my pale skin. Paler than Ben's. You could see my veins clearly. **

**I heard people in the bakery. I bit my lip, bringing the razor down to it. **

**With one fluid motion, I cut the wrist, wincing at the pain, and then cut my other wrist before throwing the razor into a dark corner.**

**There would always be one. I fell to the ground on my side, blood all but spraying from my wrists. My eyes were on Ben and Lucy, the perfect picture.**

**But I could have been Sweeney's. **

**That was my last thought.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was a cheerful end to this chapter! I need to review the next few chapter before posting them (You wouldn't believe how many typos I've found...) So I'll see you all next update! :) R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing but my enjoy! R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>"Happy new year!" Everyone around me jumped up from their seats, screaming in happiness to each other. My mother popped a bottle of champagne, my father opened several confetti bursts, little bottle like containers that popped when open and let out smoke and confetti. My sister held a mini "Happy New Year" horn in her hands, and my brother was nearly smashed.<strong>

**Happy New Year.**

**"Twenty eleven! Can you believe it, sis?" I rolled my eyes at her.**

**"Well, let's see. I'm 26, single, out of college, and am getting up at 5 in the morning. If I say I can't believe it, would you leave me alone?"**

**"Oh, Analise, stop!" My mother scolded, pouring glasses. I sighed, taking one my dad offered me.**

**"Cheer up, throw one back!" I grinned at his playful demand. White wine was my favorite; sweet, and playful in taste. **

**Most people think I'm weird for describing it as playful. **

**"No one is driving home tonight. You all drank, and it's too late anyway. I have the beds set up in your old rooms."**

**"What? But Kathy snores all night!" I complained, groaning.**

**"Well…Mike would you-"**

**"No!" My brother yelled, jumping up from the couch and running down the hall. We heard a door slam a second later. The door to the single bed guestroom. **

**"Sorry hun." My mom said, smiling at me. I sighed.**

**"No one is forcing you to get up at 5." My sister said, grinning.**

**"I have to; I need to make that flight." **

**"I still don't understand why you've always been attracted to London." My mother said, pouring herself and dad another glass of champagne. **

**"I'm going for my career, mom." I mumbled.**

**"Career…" She mocked, shaking her head. "If you put as much effort into finding a good man as you do with this_ career,_ maybe you'd be married." I rolled my eyes again. Oh great. The marriage talk again. "Maybe you would be living in a house instead of an apartment, with a new car instead of that old piece of garbage you parked in our driveway. Maybe you could even move out of Philadelphia and start a new life!" **

**"Mom! I make money! I'm saving up!"**

**"You've been saving up for ten years honey…" Dad responded, trying not to start any fights. I glared.**

**"My pictures get me plenty of money to keep up a living! And the donations from fans go towards new equipment-"**

**"Ghost hunting. How can you even consider that a profession." My mom hissed. I slammed the glass down on the table in front of me.**

**"Good night. I'll call you all when I'm settled in London." I said, sighing. I heard mother sigh as well as I opened the bedroom door. I immediately stole the bed closest to the window. As children, Kathleen and I always fought for this bed. Being a year older and therefore a year stronger, she always got the bed. I sighed, stripping my shirt and pants off and hanging them off the headboard before hiding my form under the covers. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. **

* * *

><p><strong>Four and a half hours. That's all I got. I blinked quickly as my eyes began to tear up. I was a block away from home, where my bag was packed and I just needed to get ready. I pulled my car into the driveway, turning it off and jumping out of the vehicle. I had an hour to get ready. Locking the car, a black Acura, I quickly grabbed my apartment key and fumbled with the lock. <strong>

**"Damnit!" I hissed as I jabbed the knob again. My eyes were so watery with exhaustion that I could barely see the key in my hand. Eventually, after taking a calming breath, the key went into the lock and I burst through the front door. I set to work getting ready immediately. My shower ate up twenty minutes. I smiled to myself as I dried myself off. I smelled like lavender and orange cream, the scents of my body wash and my shampoo. I quickly left the bathroom for my bedroom, throwing open the closet. I grabbed a black, long-sleeved blouse and a dark blue pair of jeans. I quickly examined myself in the mirror. **

**My form was skinny and toned, a desirable body. I had a…well developed chest…and wide hips, but I was a dancer regardless. In fact, I had performed in a show three months before. My legs were long and slender, causing the jeans to be a bit baggy.**

**My skin was pale, leading to full, naturally dark lips. My crystal blue eyes were deep, instead of being too bright like most. Finally, my platinum blond hair was just shorter than shoulder length, easy enough to manage. In the right light, it could look silver. I put on my normal blue stud earrings and grabbed my heavy, bostonesque coat. It was a black, wool coat that fell down to my knees. Three large buttons closed the front and a matching belt pulled it close against my curves. I grabbed my bag off my bed and put them near my front door, wasting my thirty remaining minutes on brushing my hair, eating breakfast, and double-checking everything in my apartment until I saw the car pull up in the street. William lightly tapped the horn, and I put on the coat.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Philadelphia International, thought we'd never come back." Will said from beside me. We were on our way out to the plane with only our carry-on's.<strong>

**"Okay, Matt, how long are we lookin?" I said, sighing as I pushed my body forward. I've never been so tired in my life.**

**"Seven or eight hours."**

**"Are you kidding me?"**

**"Shut up, Shayna. This is gonna be the best investigation of our lives!" Matt yelled at the girl behind me. I smiled. It would be.**

**Precisely eight hours later and five more hours of sleep for me, we were in London. It was 4 pm. **

**"To the building, or to the hotel?" I bit my lip, looking out the passenger window of the van we had rented. All of our equipment was in back. Years of saving up, in an unprotected van, overnight. **

**"We can set up. The fans think we're on tonight. We can do it in two hours." I said, making the decision for the group. **

**Pulling up to the building, we were all shocked. **

**It was in _beautiful_ condition. The windows were still intact, the roof was still holding in, and there were no obvious holes from the outside.**

**"Oh my god…" Shayna whispered, leaning forward in her seat.**

**"It's better in real life." Matt added, staring like a deer in headlights. **

**"Will, pull up in front of the open gate, where the tables are. We'll get the cameras set up for the barber shop first. Shayna, you and I are going to look at the bottom floor to make sure everything is in good enough condition. We'll start lighting candles. Two hours, let's go!" and so we all went to work. With care, the boys took a regular camera with night vision and EVP, an infrared scanner, and automatic cameras. We all had walkie talkies on us. Shayna and I entered the dusty shop front, coughing for at least three minutes straight. "Ok." I said, fanning my face. "We can use that table right in the middle for my laptop and report equipment. Here, light the candles behind the counter." I said, handing her my matchbook. I pulled the chair away from the table. **

**"I feel like I'm going to break this place." I smirked.**

**"Yeah, I kno-"**

**_#Shayna, Analise, you copy?#_**** I unclipped the radio from my belt.**

**"You got me, what's up?"**

**_#You find it creepy, at all, that the only problem with this place is the dust? It's like someone's been renewing it and keeping it in shape. How are things down there?#_**** I looked around, before sighing and brushing off the chair. I sat down on it.**

**"I just sat on a dust-covered chair and it didn't even creak. Floor is stable. Will, you sure no one has been here?" A new voice joined the conversation.**

**_#Nobody at all. The last people in here were the police and medical examiners when everyone was found dead. From then on, no one has dared step in this building.#_**** I shivered.**

**"Hey, I'm going to check out the rest of this floor."**

**"Be careful." I called, standing up again. I took a look around. The counter was fairly empty, save for the occasional bowl or rolling pin. I examined the back counter…a ha! I picked up the dusty old wash rag and shook it out, coughing at the dust. I brought it over to the table and wiped off the majority of the dust, followed by the chair. I was surprised to see the wood was well kept. "You're kidding me." I whispered. I took the bag off my shoulder, resting it on the table and taking out its contents. The first thing I set up was the laptop with an extra long cable that would reach out to our outside generator. I turned it on and set up the camera while I waited for it to load, plugging the chord into my USB port. I pointed it down at the chair, so that anyone watching with us could see the reporter. The camera had its own light and its own microphone. I quickly plugged in both pieces of equipment to the extension cords and the outside generator, opening and turning on the computer. The camera immediately turned on with the computer.**

**_#Hey Ana, you have the computer up? I need some help getting these old doors open down the hall.#_**** I typed the password in to my laptop with one hand, the other grabbing the radio. **

**"Yeah, I'll be down in a second." I replied, bringing up the team webpage.**

**_The Philadelphia Paranormal Team_******

**_Made up of four childhood friends, our team works well together and has recently made our services available to anyone experiencing suspicious activity in their home._**

**Under the notice on our website was our team's bio. **

**_Analise Santiago, the mutt of the team (So many ethnicities!), and also our wonderful leader._**** I laughed lightly to myself. We wrote bio's for each other. _Always the brains of an operation, your frequent web host and reporter, and always the one up to date in research. We wouldn't exist without her and her New York accent!_**

**_William Wilson, our European friend who moved from Ireland to Philly at the age of six. He's our tech guy, and usually drives the equipment truck and fix's our technological problems. He also buys the shit._**

**_Matthew Lacruz, what a name! Born in Wisconsin, America, but completely French! He's our lean muscle machine, and he usually carries all the crap!_**

**_Finally, we have Shayna Williams. Born in New Jersey, she is our psychic knock-off, and does a damn good job at it! _**

**I clicked on the live broadcast page and set up the settings. Perfect, once I hit start, our cameras would synch and feed directly to this page. I stood up, bringing the radio to my face as I headed toward the hall where Shayna was. **

**"Hey, Will and Matt, if you have those cameras set up, I would like for you guys to get the rooms up now down here. Make sure the EVP is on up there too." I said into the radio, squinting through the dark hall.**

**_#All set Ana. Just checking angles and then we'll be right down.#_**** I clipped the radio back to my belt as I followed the light from Shayna's candle.**

**"What's goin' on?" I asked as Shayna sighed in frustration.**

**"This door is just too old. It's giving me a hard time. I figured you would have more luck." She said, backing away. I took a hold of the door knob, turning it…**

**"It's locked Shayna." I said, trying to hide my laughter.**

**"Oh.." **

**"Here, give me a hairpin or something." I said, my voice lightly shaking with laughter. She pouted, grabbing a pin from her hair and handing it to me, the portion of bangs now falling into her face. I set to work quickly, kneeling on the dusty floor and messing with the lock. Finally, I heard a click. "Got it!" I stood up and threw the hairpin over my shoulder in triumph. The door swung open easily, though creaking in protest. I took the flashlight out of the bag hooked to my belt and clicked it on.**

**"Wow. Now that's a bed."  
>"No kidding…" Shayna was right. The bed had a mahogany headboard which was decorated with hand carved vines. The spread looked warm and fluffy, the mattress soft. There was a dark wood dresser against the back wall. "I guess you and me can take this room." I whispered, smirking. She laughed.<strong>

**"The boys can sleep in the bedroom down the hall." I closed the door. **

**"Alright, let's help get everything else set up!" **

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours later, and we were all hooked up. There was no light whatsoever, so we had four candles in each room burning, as well as our camera lights. I sat in front of the computer, all radios on.<strong>

**"3….2…1…Good evening, my loyal followers!" The video on the screen lit up with my face and the viewer count. 1,958,035. "I see you all are here in anticipation for our investigation. I am happy to announce that on the four camera shots you see, you are viewing the four main parts of Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium on our former Fleet Street in London England. Also known as the home of The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Ladies and gentleman, welcome to night one of our search for the soul of Sweeney Todd. For any viewers who are unfamiliar with the equipment we use or your access to any of the videos, EMFs, EVPs, pictures and otherwise that will be taken constantly, please visit our tech informational page."**

**"Now, I am going to read a little poem about Sweeney Todd, written in the late nineteenth century by a man nicknamed Toby:**

**Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd. His skin was pale and his eye was odd. He shaved the faces of gentlemen who never thereafter were heard of again. He trod a path that few have trod, Did Sweeney Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street.**

**He kept a shop in London Town of fancy clients and good renown. And what if none of their souls were saved? They went to their maker impeccably shaved by Sweeney, by Sweeney Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. **

**Swing your razor wide, Sweeney, hold it to the skies. Freely flows the blood of those who moralize.**

**His needs were few, his room was bare; a lavabo and a fancy chair, a mug of suds and a leather strop, an apron, a towel, a pail and a mop. For neatness, he deserves a nod. Does Sweeney Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street.**

**Inconspicuous Sweeney was, quick and quiet and clean he was. Back of his smile, under his word, Sweeney heard music that nobody heard. Sweeney pondered and Sweeney planned, like a perfect machine he planned. Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle, Sweeney would blink and rats would scuttle. **

**Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd, he served a dark and a hungry god.." I put the printed poem down.**

**"This was a poem written by Tobias, last name unknown. He is the only person known to have escaped Sweeney. Toby wrote this late in his adulthood. He was labeled insane for having nightmares, but he is the reason we all know the story of Sweeney Todd. The poem is unfinished. Toby killed himself before he could finish it. He was found after he had slit his throat."**

**"Now that you are have been filled in on the situation, there are links on this page to informational websites with a full story of Sweeney Todd, his victims, and this house. First, let's take a look at our cams."**

**"On camera one, you will see William. He is standing on the floor above me." Will waved at the camera. "He is in the barber shop, where many men died at the hands-or razors- of Sweeney Todd. Sweeney brooded, planned, slept, ate, and all else up there. This building has not been touched since 1846. Unbelievable, but if you could see the layers of dust here, you'd know it's true.**

**Camera two is on me. Hey there! I'm seated in the kitchen. Camera three is on the parlor, and you can see the hallway which holds the rooms we will be sleeping in as well as the inner staircase to the barbershop. Each bedroom has a camera taking pictures and a constant EVP. Finally, you'll see Shayna and Matt on camera four. They are downstairs in the bakehouse. This is where Mrs. Lovett ground victims and baked them into meat pies. This is also the death place of Mrs. Lovett, locked in the oven while on fire, Mr. Todd, throat slit by Toby, and Judge Turpin, bled to death. It is said that they found Todd's body holding onto a beggar woman, later identified to be Lucy Barker. As we all know, Sweeney Todd _was_ Benjamin Barker." **

**"Now, there have been many arguments about the Demon Barber chair. Well, I felt all of us would find out together. So far, it looks promising. William has a box…" Will held up a small wooden box. "He is going to put it in the chair, as if it were a victim. He will than step on the peddles around the chair, and hopefully a trap door will open and the chair will tip. Hopefully, it will fall to the bake house. Ready, Will?" **

**"Ready, Ana!" He put the box in the chair, stepping on the foot peddle. Nothing. **

**"There's one more peddle to try!" I said, my heart quickening. He stepped on it.**

**Shayna screamed in surprise as the box fell to the ground and shattered, the chair screeching loudly as it righted intself.**

**"Wow! Looks like the rumors were true folks! Sweeney Todd sent his victims straight to the bake house! While we are all going to be sleeping here for about a week, an investigation won't begin unless we find unusual activity or lose hope in such and consider leaving. So, until then, we will be living here, perhaps cleaning, to unsettle any spirits. We will also be reviewing video and audio daily. If you see any photos that stick out to you, send us a PM via the website and we'll take a thorough look! Good night all! This camera will be on constantly, so you'll be able to see when we're reviewing data! You can review it to, on the logged evidence page." I glanced to the right of my face on the video, the location of the chatbox. "I'm not answering questions tonight. We will explore the place in the morning. Our days will be starting at 1 am to 8pm. We found that the death of Mrs. Lovett occurred at 1:15 am. Right now, It's time for bed! Good night all!" I waved and joined everyone in the living room, leaving my computer on. Will and Shayna were seated on the couch, Matt in the chair. I stood by the fireplace, examining the old trinkets that were left there. **

**"Good start to a long investigation, I think." Matt commented, leaning back in the chair. I smiled.**

**"I'm excited. Now we only need to figure out what our plan of action is. We _are_ living here, for now." **

**"I'll go to the market tomorrow. While I'm out, you guys can clean and get everything done in the kitchen. We'll work from there." I nodded to William, happy with a course of action. **

**"Yes, sounds good. We should get to sleep though." I said, setting my wrist watch alarm. **

**"I'll stay in the truck tonight." Matt said, leading us all back out to the courtyard. We retrieved our bags from the back, saying goodnight to Matt before he shut the back doors.**

**It would be a cold night for him. But, being in this field, it's something you get used to very quickly. That or you just don't sleep. **

**"God, this room is disgusting!" Shayna and I burst out laughing at Will's yell. He was at our door in seconds. "I mean it's ju-Hey! How the hell did I get the short end of the stick!" He looked around the room, amazed. "It's barely even dusty!"**

**"We beat the cover while you were in the shower and wiped down the headboard. Doesn't take long." I said, pulling back the cover of the large bed. Shayna had already taken a shower, and it was finally my turn.**

**"Thank god this place has running water."**

**"That's a bit odd, too." I mumbled in reply to Shayna's comment.**

**"It's a blessin'." I rolled my eyes at Matt, gathering my pajamas and entering the bathroom. The shower was small, but it would do. I made quick work of getting clean and dressed for bed, drying my hair thoroughly before crossing the hallway and entering the room. Shayna was already asleep, taking up the left half of the giant mattress. I took the right, getting under the covers quickly. The room was _freezing._ I normally slept on my side, my body curved, but tonight I was literally in ball form. The blanket was warm enough, though, and was already holding in some body heat from Shayna. I sighed, almost disappearing under the covers. Before long, despite the bitter cold of the room, my eyes closed.**

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! The first chapter of complete originality. It may be a while before I update again, due to the fact that this chapter ends everything I have already had in word. I Shall keep working!<strong>

**See you all net update! R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! **

**This is more of a filler type chapter. I think. Anyway! It's a tad short compared to my other updates and the like...for all my stories...I try to make it a general rule not to post unless I have around 3500 words, but I felt this was a good place to leave off. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Reviews are loved, and I take the criticism into consideration, so If there is something you do not like, please share. Otherwise I can't fix it. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Waking up to the sound of my alarm at 1 am killed me. My eyes opened slowly, painfully, as I stared into the darkness. My head began pounding at that instant, causing me to groan.<strong>

**"Hey, shut that damn alarm off." I reached my hand over to the end table, grabbing my watch.**

**"We gotta get up." Shayne sighed.**

**"Why? Man, just because she died so early-"**

**"Stop complaining! You should be used to this by no-"My sentence was cut off by the sound of banging from upstairs. We froze for a moment, before we both jumped out of bed. We slipped on slippers or flip-flops and ran out of the room. Matt's door opened as we passed.**

**"Ana!" **

**"Upstairs!" We burst out of the kitchen door, running up the steps. Shayna ran in front of me, entering the room first and stopping in the doorway. From outside, the temperature of the room was _freezing._ It felt like we were about to step into an icebox. She entered slowly, and I looked over the railing as Matt left the building and went to the truck. I nodded as he gestured inside, noting that the computer was still on. **

**"Someone was here." I looked back inside the room as Shayna ran her hand over the chair. She moved to the window, sliding her hand over the wall. "They stood here...around the chair and vanity." She said, turning her head to the other side of the room. Moving quickly, she approached the chest. She touched it. "Here." I moved inside the room, picking up the top of the chest. It opened slowly, screaming in protest. I let it drop.**

**"That's the sound." **

**"We should check the cameras." She said, looking over at the cameras set up in the corner. "They should have caught the movement of the chest, if anything. I'll stay up here." I nodded, leaving immediately and hopping down the steps two at a time. Walking into the kitchen, Matt was already reviewing the recording.**

**"There's nothing on the regular camera except for the lid opening and closing. But look." I leaned over his shoulder, watching as he played it back. I jumped when it closed.**

**"Looks so forceful." **

**"Yeah, it was open for a while, too." He added, pointing out that it was open for almost a minute. I nodded.**

**"Great. You or Will should review the evidence today. Whoever isn't will help us clean." He turned and saluted me.**

**"Yes captain!"**

* * *

><p><strong>"Are we almost done, or what? This sucks." I laughed. Shayna hated cleaning, and we had been at it for the entire day. The sun had appeared and lit our efforts in the kitchen for a few hours. The room was now sparkling clean, and we all felt safe and comfortable sitting in there. Once the kitchen was presentable, we moved to the livingroom. Will had gone to buy groceries and Matt sat at the computer, reviewing tapes and answering questions brought forth by our viewers. I was happy to not be doing the job, but Shayna's complaining was becoming far more frequent. <strong>

**I stood up, stretching and glancing around the room. Everything was clean but the windows, which Shayna was currently attending. I grinned. **

**"Shayna, we got two rooms clean in one day! It's only 5 pm." I threw my dirty rag down onto the glossy end table. The wood polish had done quite the trick.**

**"Yeah yeah. We have to help clean the bathroom and the rooms still…" She muttered, wiping the last streak of dirt from the old windows. I opened my mouth to reply, but the thought was wiped away once I heard the door in the kitchen open.**

**"Hey, ladies! Help me out, would ya?" Shayna smiled, running out of the room and throwing her rag behind her. I followed slowly, savoring the feeling of the clean surroundings. Despite the bleak look and the ruined floors and walls, everything else was presentable. I walked into the kitchen, helping Will and Shayna store the food.**

**"I put the meats and the like in the fridge." He said, gesturing to our truck.**

**"Oh, good. Spoiled meat doesn't taste very good, I imagine." I commented, putting the bread on the counter. I noted that there was a bread box, but I didn't very much like the idea of using the cabinets or other storage areas. Not after what we found that morning.**

**I had never seen so much mold and…deterioration…I don't even want to think about it.**

**"So what's next on the agenda?" Matt asked, swiveling in the chair as best he could until his leg bumped painfully against the back. I smirked at his grimace.**

**"Well, you two are going to start moving things around in the three hotspots. Shayna and I will clean the two bedrooms and do some moving of our own. Come help us when you're through." They nodded, the three of them grabbing a piece of fruit. We haven't eaten all day, and the temptation to stop and eat was weighing on me, as I'm sure it was on them. But, we were all quite used to working and starving all at once. So we set to work. Shayna took the room down the hall, groaning loudly at the amount of dust. I smiled and took our bedroom. Glancing around, I noticed not much was to be done. We had cleaned the bed before laying on it, and the end table had been wiped clean. I grabbed the broom and began sweeping the floor, brushing the dust out into the hall. It'd be easier, since we'd be using the vacuum cleaner out there later. I made quick work of the mess before grabbing my rag and wiping down the walls and dresser. It was when I finished this task that Will entered the room.**

**"Ana. We moved the vanity and chest in the barbers room, replaced the hanging mirror too. We rearranged the furniture in the living room, and took a look down in the bakehouse. There isn't much we can move down there though…" I nodded, straightening my posture. My back hurt like a _bitch_. **

**"Wonderful. Could one of you two clean the bathroom? How's Shayna coming along?"**

**"She's almost done with the room. Matt is helping her switch the positions of the bed and dresser. Will you want that done in here, too?" I glanced around. I saw no need to do so, and quite liked the look of the room as it was. Shaking my head, my eyes did another sweep of the room.**

**"No, I think it'll be fine as is. There are no stories about the rooms. Besides, we already have activity." I said, looking up at him. He nodded.**

**"Great. I'll get the bathroom cleaned up."**

**"Yeah, tell Shayna to start cooking, since she's pretty much done. Matt can keep working on the laptop." I ordered, and he waved over his shoulder at me, walking down the hall. I turned and observed the room. "Walls…floor….bed…dresser…table…Great!" I said to myself, approaching my last target with my rag. **

**The mirror stood in a corner, looking over the entire room. It was framed in a dark wood that matched the bed and was slightly shorter than six feet. Vines were etched in the wood, just like the bed, and the top corner was cracked. I wiped down the wood first from top to bottom before cleaning the glass in the opposite direction. I smiled at my handiwork, laying my rag over my shoulder and placing my hand on my hips. I observed my reflection as best I could in the candlelight. Suddenly, I saw the candle flicker, and turned to see if someone had entered the room and caused a shift in the air. Seeing no one, I shrugged and turned back to the mirror. My gaze fell upon a pale face and I gasped.**

**"_What the—_"Falling back, the image disappeared and I was left on the floor, staring in shock. I stayed on the cold floor for several minutes, collecting myself. Never in my career had I had such a blatant experience. We've caught unclear apparitions on camera, heard voices, possibly have been touched for less than a moment, but never had I seen such a vivid apparition, and in a mirror, no less. I couldn't even see my reflection. It was as if it stood between me and the mirror, a solid figure. I stood up, still staring at the mirror, and backed away. I felt behind me for the bed, stumbling a bit before I reached it. I sat down carefully, just now feeling the coldness of the room. **

**"Ana?" My head snapped in the direction of the doorway, which Matt currently occupied. I stared at him with my wide eyes and pale complexion, my breath visible in the temperature of the room. "Ana, are you alright? What happened?" He said, walking toward me and putting his hand on my shoulder. He knew the cold of the room. He also knew I didn't scare easily. "Ana…"**

**"Get me the drawing pad." **

* * *

><p><strong>I stared at the drawing I had created. In the process, with pencils of every color to the side of the pad, I had recalled every detail my unconscious mind had noted. Upon turning around, I had been surprised at the presence and had only noticed the more prominent features; pale skin, black eyes, and black hair. As I drew, the image cleared itself in my mind. Using my fortunately gifted artistic skills, I drew and colored the image I had seen. A tall man, lean in build. He had been at least a head higher than me. His hair was dark and swept up over his head, but there seemed to be a gray shock running through it. His eyes, which I remembered to be a dark brown, were sunken in and lined with the black of fatigue and stress. His skin was pale, nearing a ghostly white. I had stopped and admired the irony of that thought for only a moment. His lips were dark as well, pulled into a frown. His face was well defined in structure, which made it all the easier to draw.<strong>

**His clothing was very typical of the late 1800's. A vest, button up, over a white undershirt. The pants were long as well, and his clothes slightly hung off of him. Lean he may have been, but he was definitely skinny compared to the men of this time. **

**Now, I stared at the picture and recalled all the details. He had looked menacing yet…something in the way he looked…I couldn't place it.**

**"So, you think that's the infamous demon barber, or one of his victims?" I continued to stare at the drawing, comparing it with my memory.**

**"Well, his skin is certainly pale. His eyes are both normal, unless you look at it from an emotional stand point, or physical effects. I don't have enough details. I didn't see if he was holding anything, or if he had a belt on with barber tools. It went by so quickly." I said, looking up at Shayna. She nodded.**

**"Yeah. It's amazing that you got what you did." I nodded. I could hear Will reporting to our viewers in the other room. It had taken me an hour to draw and color the figure, and it was now nearly 8. **

**"Here, I warmed it up for you." I looked up at Matt, who was placing a plate in front of me. Matt was an amazing cook, as was Shayna, and the two of them had cooked Steak with a side of mashed potatoes. I wasted no time in eating the meal. While I ate, Matt observed my drawing.**

**"Pretty creepy fellow, ain't he?" He said, looking up to me. I shrugged.**

**"Well he only killed hundreds of people and then assisted in the process of baking them and serving them to hundreds of other people. But hey, who are we to judge?" I said, sticking my tongue out at him as he slapped my arm playfully. **

**"Well, reports all done. I guess I'll take the truck tonight, eh?" Will said, patting Matt on the back.**

**"You know it." He mumbled, stretching.**

**"I'll head off now than, get everything together. See you all in the morning." We all waved him off, muttering our goodnight. Matt was next to go, and Shayna soon after. I finished my food quickly, placing the bowl in the sink and walking over to the running computer. The cameras showed calm rooms, and so I felt comfortable enough to head to bed. I took my shower quickly, washing off all the dust, dirt, and chemicals that I had spent the day befriending. It took half an hour for me to leave the shower feeling clean, while I normally took half of that. I got dressed in my pajamas, feeling refreshed after taking the weight of the house's past off of me. In fact, my mind was clear. I felt content as I gathered my things from the bathroom and stepped out into the hall…**

**Only to be knocked on my ass. I looked up, glaring, expecting to send all my anger at whoever had bumped into me so forcefully…**

**But no one was there. I glanced up and down the hall, picking myself up off of the dirty floor. **

**"Interesting…"I muttered, trying to wipe the new dirt from my clothes. I sighed, giving in and walking into the room Shayna and I shared. I threw my clothes in the corner, crawling into the bed and blowing out the candle. I'd definitely have to check the tapes tomorrow. **

**This was turning out to be a good investigation afterall, and we hadn't even started.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Not sure if the next chapter is going to have what you've all been waiting for, but it is definitely coming soon. :) I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**I don't even care about ratings...honestly...I write because I enjoy it and I post because I love hearing your reviews and hearing that I don't write like crap, so please review :D ^.^ **

**See you all next update! **


	7. Chapter 7

Okay. It was hard for me to get this one out. I have been feeling completely uninspired lately. But I got this where I wanted it, and we have our very first, very brief glimpse of our dear demon barber, more to come :)

Please review. It really drives me forward in getting these stories out, and I appreicate critique. 3

There is a link in this story to a picture of a dress I'm describing. :)

* * *

><p>"Hello folks! It's that time again! Time for me to answer your questions!" Shayna sat in front of the computer, the chat box open to full size. The box was exploding with questions and comments, and I had to hide my smirk. It wasn't easy, convincing the other three to share my job of webhost. I was thankful that I wasn't trying to read the small, black text moving at one hundred miles a minute. Turning away, I went to sit outside at one of the picnic tables, Will across from me. He held out a bottle of beer to me, and I grinned.<p>

"For me? You're so nice." I said sweetly, grabbing the bottle and taking a fairly large amount. He groaned.

"No, it's not all for you. I was _sharing_." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, ok. You're not that dumb." I said turning around so that my back was supported uncomfortably by the wooden edge the table offered, hiding the beer from his sight. I heard him groan again before he stood up and trudged back to the truck, probably off to retrieve another bottle. I heard the upstairs door open and looked up to see Matt.

"Ana, I found something up here." I gave him a look. One that clearly stated 'I'm-busy-relaxing-come-back-later,' but he waved me up regardless. I sighed, setting my beer down on the table before walking tiredly up the steps. He held the door open for me, though it didn't need it, and then pointed to the vanity. I looked back at him with curiosity, but his gaze was glued to the vanity, and the open drawer on it. As I walked up to it, I had the strong urge to push it back where we found it, three feet to the left. Looking into the drawer, I found an open picture frame, the glass broken and the picture worn. The black and white now smudged together, making the details even harder to see. The glass had droplets of blood on the surface, old and dark. The wooden frame itself was chipped and also held signs of blood soaked into its wood. I studied the face of a woman, holding a child to her chest and smiling at the camera. "What do you think?" I turned to look at him, smiling.

"I think the stories are true. That Benjamin Barker was taken away from his wife and child. I think this is proof enough; this has to be Lucy and Johanna-"suddenly, the picture frame flew from the drawer, hitting the wall, as if someone had picked it up and threw it. I fell back, my heart beating fast in my chest and stopping at the shattering of the glass. I watched as each individual shard shattered to miniscule bits on the floor, the frame breaking in half and new chips forming. Somewhere in this mess, the picture was ripped in half, floating slightly away from the rest of the mess. I scrambled to my feet, grabbing the two halves. "I'm going to see if I can restore this." matt shook himself out of his shock, excitement in his eyes.

"You'd probably have to draw it."

"That's what I as planning on doing!" I ran down the steps, Matt close behind me. Bursting through the door, I pushed Shayna away from the computer.

"Sorry guys, gonna have to cut it short today!" I said, closing down the chat. I grabbed the notepad from beside the computer and sat down, picking up my set of pencils. I used the thinnest, lightest pencil to create the outlines of the woman and her child in her arms, careful to catch the details in the dress and bonnet. Using the thicker pencil, I created the shadowing in the picture, and used the darkest pencil to put details in the eyes and hair.

"Wow. How could you draw that from that old, faded picture."

"It's a gift." I said smugly, hearing Shayna snort at my comment.

"That is pretty impressive." Will commented, picking up the sketchpad. The picture I drew barely took up any room on the page, seeing as I drew it to scale. "You've done them justice."

"Shut up Will." I said, grabbing the sketchpad back. "Now, the question is, how can we use this?"

"Hang it somewhere?" Matt suggested, leaning against the counter.

"Where?"

"How about right next to the vanity?" I looked at him blankly for a moment.

"Actually….That's a good idea. The picture was in the vanity drawer. Maybe at one time, he had it on top of the vanity." I agreed, looking down at the picture. "Do we have any scissors?"

Moments later, I was upstairs, taping the picture I had drawn to the inside of the frame. Or, what remained of it, at least. I put it on window ledge, overlooking the room.

_#Ana, the thermal picked up something.#_ I unclipped the radio from my belt, looking around the room.

"Excellent. I'll be down in a moment."

_#It's a good one._# I smiled, making sure the picture frame was stable before walking over to the vanity. I touched my hand to the draw, feeling the wood. The temperature was only a few degrees cooler than the room, and I sighed. "Well, if the thermal picked up something, than I don't need physical temperatures." I murmured, closing the drawer carefully. I took my time down the stairs, enjoying the feeling of the warm sun.

London was bad at upholding reputations. In America, we had heard that it was dreary and bleak 95% of the time, while it wasn't particularly dreary or bleak at all yet. Not that we were complaining. All we needed was a good rain to shut down all our equipment for a week.

I entered the kitchen, seeing Will and Shayna looking over Matt's shoulder in awe.

"Is it really that good?"

"Come see for yourself!" Will grabbed my shoulder, pushing me in front of him. On the camera, I could see myself looking down into the drawer. Behind me was a blob of blue with a human outline. "There it is." The blue, meaning a mass of cold energy, moved forward, reaching into the drawer and throwing the picture as I fell backwards.

"Oh my god." I whispered, my eyes widening. "No way. That's so clear." The blue mass disappeared, a cold spot left on the drawer and on the picture frame across the room.

"What do you say, Ana? How about we use a more practical method now?" Shayna asked, excitement in her voice. I knew that voice. She wanted to set up some type of séance. I smiled at her.

"Perhaps…"

"I know that look. We are not doing any séances or rituals or anything!" Matt said, standing up and glaring. I couldn't help but laugh. Matt was terrified of it.

"You don't have to be included Matt. Shayna and I will go around and start setting up then. You can monitor the cameras from the truck tonight, if you'd like."

"Thank god." He moaned, falling back into the chair.

Over the next three hours, Shayna and I went through the house, setting candles and preparing for the night.

"Did you know there were dresses in here?" I looked over at Shayna at the dresser, pulling a dress off the top hidden shelf.

"Why would there be one up there?" She reached back up, grunting as she her arm began burning.

"There's another one." I lit the candle on the bedside table, blowing out the match and putting it down before walking over and taking the dark purple dress she held out. "Wow, Ana, it's like, perfect for you." I held it up, looking at myself in the mirror. "You know, maybe it'll help out, you know, provoke the spirits?" I chewed my bottom lip.

"Ya think that's a good idea? We've never tried it before."

"Of course! Come on, I'll help you." I rolled my eyes as she ran over and shut the door eagerly. "Come on!" I undid my belt and pushed my jeans down, taking off my shirt so I was left in my underwear. "Bra too. This is an authentic dress! It's made for that! Look, it even has a corset!" I groaned.

"You're going to make me wear a corset? Do I really have to?" She gave me a look, which I could see clearly in the mirror. Sighing, I unclipped my bra. She wrapped the corset around me, pulling the first strings and making me gasp. "Not so tight!"

"They're meant to be tight. If you can breathe, it's not tight enough! Now stop whining!" I whimpered as she pulled the next few strings. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"So boys, what do you think?" Shayna pulled me by my arm out into the kitchen where the boys were eating.<p>

Matt froze, fork falling from his hand and chicken falling from his mouth. Will's eyes were huge, mouth open like he was trying to catch flies. I rolled my eyes.

The dress hugged my curves, thanks to the corset, and was a pretty purple that went well with my skin tone. ( . )My shoulders were slightly exposed, leaving my neckline bare. Shayna had put my hair up into a bun, much to my chagrin.

"Wow…Ana, what the hell are you wearing that for?"

"Shayna here thought it would be a good idea if I wore a Victorian dress. Conveniently, there was one right in the wardrobe in the room."

"Ana, is this safe to do? I mean, there is so much activity already. One was violent!"

"Oh, we'll be fine. Now get out! It's dark!" I sighed, grabbing the flashlight from the table.

"Fine. But we're taking the food with us. Ha!" Will grabbed his plate and ran out the door, followed by an exasperated Matt.

"Do you wanna eat first?" I shook my head, walking out the door.

"No. Let's just get this over with. I need to get this damn thing off of me." I said, pulling at the dress uncomfortably. We climbed the stairs, causing me to gasp for air at the top. She pushed ahead of me, entering the barber shop.

"Ok, we need something from here. What are you thinking?" I scanned the room, looking over at the vanity.

"The picture." She approached the vanity, tossing the spare dress over her shoulder as she sorted through the drawer, pulling out the old picture, torn in two.

"Ok. Now we have a woman's dress and a picture. Do you think this will be enough?" I looked at the items in her hands.

"No…Sweeney's one most prized possession…I wonder if there are still any razors around here?" I walked over to the vanity, lightly pushing Shayna out of the way and going through the three drawers. Sighing in defeat, I looked back at her. "Nothing." She shrugged.

"We'll work with what we've got. Come on, we need to go down to the bakehouse!" She hopped out of the room with excitement, and I followed behind her, struggling to keep up with her fast pace. Two sets of stairs and a heavy door later, we were in the dark bakehouse, our candles our only light. "I'm going to light the stove." She announced, taking out a match and approaching the stove. I could hear the metal protesting, creaking dangerously and shrieking as its metal edges slid against its body. She had loaded the stove with coal earlier, excited about the idea of provoking the spirits. The stove lit up in seconds, and the room was brilliantly lit.

I looked to my left, observing the over hatch which led to the barber shop. I shuddered slightly as I imagined a body falling from the top, landing loudly onto the ground, already dead, perhaps breaking open the skull. To my right was the huge meat grinder, caked in rust and old blood and dust. I felt nausea build in me and quickly looked passed it, though it wasn't much better. Shelves lined the walls, and on said shelves were black piles of mold that was covered in bugs. Shayna walked up to me and I looked at her with disgust evident on my face.

"I think I just found where they stored the meat pies." She looked at the shelves and I saw her fight the urge to gag.

"Well, that's…pleasant." I couldn't help but smile.

"Let's just hurry up with this." I said, looking down at the ground. There were dark smudges, which could have been old stains of blood as well. She lit four candles which were placed in a square-shape in the middle of the room. I took my seat between two candles, Shayna across from me. "So what method are we using?" I asked casually, pulling at the corset under the fabric uncomfortably.

"Well, as you know, you're sitting where Lucy was found. So, hopefully, you're position and dress will attract something. We take this stuff and put it in the middle-" She put the dress down with the picture of top, as well as-

"When did you grab a cleaver!" I looked up at her with shock.

"Oh, I found it in a drawer upstairs, completely forgot about it, sorry." She laughed. "Now, I'm going to start meditation. You know how this works." She said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, whatever…" I did know how this went. It never worked, but she always wanted to do it first. She sat up straight, closing her eyes.

Part of the reason it never worked was because she had trouble meditating, and had no patience.

I sat for fifteen minutes, looking around myself uneasily in the basement before she sighed.

"I can't feel anything unusual."

"Can't you?" I asked softly. Something certainly wasn't right, and I couldn't help but gauge my distance from the door at every chance I could get.

"Why, what's wrong?" A sound of something sliding across the floor caught our attention, my head snapping over to the meat grinder. "What was that?" I stood, despite my instincts telling me to get the hell out of there, and brought a candle over to the corner, looking around. "Ana? What's over there?" I squinted through the darkness, something catching my eye, reflecting the light. I picked it up…

And the candle fell.

I stared at the silver razor, dark brown marks on its blade, some smudged on the handle. I felt cold and I shivered violently.

"Ana?"

Her voice sounded far away, and I felt myself start to panic. I felt like something was behind me, and so I stayed still, frozen to the spot. That is, until I felt a pain on my wrist. I looked down at my wrists, seeing cuts, long and deep, bleeding gently and easily. My lips parted in shock as I stared at them. Somewhere behind me was the sound of the radio clipped to Shayna's belt, but I couldn't understand the words. Screams took their place instead. The screams of someone in agonizing pain, the lighting flared from the oven and the door slammed closed and locked to both the oven, and then the bakehouse. I closed my eyes as the warm liquid travelled down my arms, now feeling myself shaking. I felt it, behind me, somebody towering over me, their cold radiating off of them, coming over me.

"Evangeline…" The voice was soft, barely a whisper, pleading in nature. It was gentle, upset, and yet cold and distant. Evangeline? Who is that?

I made to turn around, look up into his eyes, address him. I knew who it was before he even spoke. I turned around, saw an empty, broken, bottomless type of brown starring down at me, and that was all. I barely even noticed myself hitting the ground.

* * *

><p>"It was…spectacular! I mean, simply the most incredible experience I've ever had in my life!" I could hear things, where was my sight? Why did I only see black? My heart beat fast. Was I blind? No, my eyes are closed. Idiot.<p>

I forced my eyes open, and they fought to remain closed as light flooded into view, bright and unyielding.

"She's up!" Matt came into view to my right, his expression fashioned into worry. Shayna and Will soon followed to my left.

"Ana! Holy hell!" Will pulled me up into a hug, and I instinctively return it, groaning as my arms screamed in protest.

"What the hell?" I asked, my voice strained and throat dry. He laid me back onto the bed and Matt handed me a glass of water.

"Ana, what do you remember?" I looked at him curiously, before I began panicking.

"Tell me what happened." I demanded, my voice stronger. Matt looked at me with clear concern.

"Ana, you don't remember?" Shayna asked breathlessly, as if I had seen god and had no recollection of it.

…Well, maybe…

"What? I don't know…" I thought hard, looking down at the bed sheets.

"We were in the bakehouse…" I , I remember that. "I couldn't get into meditation, but something caught our attention. You picked up a razor, Ana. You found the one truly precious item to Sweeney Todd, and when you did-"

"Hell broke loose." Matt finished, glaring at Shayna.

"I'm sorry?" _Now_ I was confused. Everything was still hazy, my head still clouded.

"It was amazing Ana!" She insisted, grabbing my hand. Will groaned.

"It was not amazing! Ana…the door slammed closed to the stove and there was nothing but screaming, and you wouldn't respond-"

"You just kept staring at the razor, you didn't even acknowledge our calls on her radio or her own calls for you-"

"and then the fire got brighter, as if it was just fed some wood or something, and we ran in to try and get you out. We thought you might be possessed-"

"But once we reached the hall, the door slammed shut and locked and we couldn't open it. We thought Shayna may have been the one screaming-"

"or you, but everything died down and we opened the door to find you on the ground with the razor in one hand and your wrists were covered in blood, but you had no cuts!" Will finished the tradeoff he and Matt had engaged in, both looking at me frantically.

"Ana…when you finally turned around, you were looking at someone. You _saw_ something. Ana, was it him? Was it Sweeney Todd?"

"Who gives a damn, Shayna! We're lucky Ana is okay! Ana, we're leaving. It's too dangerous here, we're not ready for a place like this." Matt concluded, pleading me with his eyes to comply.

For once, I was entirely speechless, and entirely out of control. I looked passed everyone, sighing.

"I…guess we should."

"Ana, no…We're so close! We didn't check the cameras!"

"Screw the cameras!" Matt yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. I winced. "Screw this whole thing. I thought all those stories about people getting hurt or possessed were fake stories for attention, but now that it's actually happened; it can't happen again." He walked out of the room quickly.

"Will?" Will looked away from me to Shayna's pleading eyes.

"I agree with Matt…We're leaving...This is it. We barely make enough money off of this anyway…It's just time to stop…"

I looked around the room. I was in the room we had been staying in. Will walked out slowly, probably to help Matt breakdown the equipment. Shayna sat down on the end of the bed, looking at me with sad eyes.

"We were doing so well…" I looked up at her with confusion.

"Shayna, I just had a possible possession and possible attack. That's doing well?"

"It's something." She said, shrugging. "We've never gone so far in an investigation before." I nodded in agreement.

"It was…quite the experience, wasn't it?" I said, smiling. I didn't want to leave. This investigation was not over yet.

"Well, now you get to put all your effort into your performance career. It's about time you did that anyway." She said, laughing lightly. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess…" She looked away from me, looking out the window and at the sunlight coming in. It was morning now, I figured, so I must have only been out for a few hours. I looked around the room. The camera's were still up in here, and I made it a point to check the camera's later to find any clue as to what happened downstairs.

I looked at myself in the mirror, noting my knotted hair and exhausted features. I looked like all the life had been drained out of me. Sighing, I threw back the covers.

"Ana?" I looked back at Shayna, who was sending a concerned stare at me.

"Might as well help the boys out. They're right. It's not worth our health. We need to go." I took down the cameras, Shayna silently working behind me to pick up the wires. The four of us went through the house and got all of our equipment, neither of the boys allowing me entrance to the basement.

"Hey, Ana?" I turned away from the hall where I had been staring at the open bakehouse door. Shayna was behind me, looking sheepish.

"What is it?" She brought her right hand out of her pocket, pulling out the cleaned, polished silver razor.

"I figured you might wanna keep it, since you had such a…strong experience here. Besides, It's a beautiful razor." She gave it to me, and I stared at the razor as it reflected the sunlight coming in through the window. I slipped it into my pocket as I heard the approaching footsteps of the boys, giving her a grateful nod.

"This is the last of it. Let's go, we'll get the first plane outta here." Matt said, pushing past us with his arms full of equipment. Will came up to the top of the steps, placing his hand on my back between my shoulder blades and rubbing lightly.

"How you feeling?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not seven. I will be okay." He nodded, following after Matt. "Be out in five minutes. Do me a favor and do a quick sweep?" He asked as he walked out the door.

"I'll check the rooms. Do you wanna just go up and check the barber shop?" I nodded, glancing at the door.

"Yeah. I'll go up these steps though."

"True, they might flip if they found out I left you alone." I shrugged, smirking all the same. I made my way up the steps and through the hall, cautiously opening the door. The room felt empty, cold, and the corner looked strange without the camera up in it. I looked over at the vanity, seeing the picture I had drawn.

"Will must have moved it." I concluded, crossing the room and stopping in front of it. I picked up the frame, plucking the drawing out of the frame and staring at the woman's face. Sighing, I placed the picture in my pocket, closing the open vanity drawer. Suddenly, I looked right, seeing something in the corner of my eye. I shook my head as I saw nothing. "Shadows…" I looked back at the vanity, jumping back as I saw a reflection of someone barely a foot behind me.

It was him.

I turned quickly, finally seeing him as if he were a living, tangible person. He seemed to study me from his position, now two feet away since I had stepped back. My eyes never moved from his. I was _frozen_.

He reached toward me, his cold hand wrapping around my arm, and he pushed me back. I side-stepped, avoiding the vanity and feeling my back gently hit against the wall. Before I knew it, his cold lips were on mine. He kissed me for a moment before pulling away, still very close to me, his free hand touching my cheek.

"Evangeline…." He whispered, looking at me like I was some lost love. It was then I noticed that _his hands_ were shaking as well.

_This_ was the so called mass murderer? He looked so fragile…

On the surface, I could see how it was easy to be intimidated. However, the longer I looked into his eyes, the deeper I could see…

He was millimeters from _breaking_.

I suddenly felt a strong rush of sadness. I wanted to helphim.

"Sweeney Todd…"I whispered, and his eyes locked on mine for the first time. It felt like I had been kicked in the chest, each breath feeling strained. I wondered if it was some emotion overtaking me, or if it was his spirit taking away my life energy. Either way, I barely noticed. "I'm…I'm not Evangeline…" He stared at me with a blank yet confused expression. "I'm Analise…My name is Analise… Mr. Todd, you're dead, you need to move on. You don't belong here." My voice was barely a whisper, but by his change of emotion I could tell he heard every word. He did not looked shocked or surprised, nor did he look sad. He looked angry. But it was a mask.

He pushed away from me.

"If you move on, you'll find her."

"I have." He whispered, and then his image disappeared. I stared at the spot for a moment, my head spinning.

"Ana!" Will ran into the room from the inner staircase. "What the hell are you doing up here alone? Come on, we're leaving."

* * *

><p>Please Review? :3 3 See you all next update.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Eh...I'm iffy on this chapter.

Okay, so this chapter is short, and things move rather fast...but that's mostly because I, myself, didn't want to have too much not-sweeney action going on. That's just me. I'm impatient like that ;)

But! I do hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you think. Reviews are love, and I'm probably going to be giving shoutouts to those who do, because Reviews are a writers oxygen, with which I have been lacking lately. Please, review!

I realize the second section may be a tad bit hard to follow. Each person has their own combo of font characteristics...That's about all I can do to help you. :3

* * *

><p>"Well, what are you up to these days honey?" I looked up from my cup of coffee, staring into the excited eyes of my mother. I smiled at her, despite my exhaustion, and held back my sigh.<p>

"Well, I have been working at the studio, but I've received a pretty interesting letter in the mail the other day. " I said, bringing the cup to my lips. My mom stared at me, a slight glare forming the longer I put off the information.

"Well? What was the letter about?" I put down my cup, looking around the room.

"Did you repaint the kitchen?"

"Analise Nicole, you will tell me about this letter!" I rolled my eye, smiling in amusement.

"Oh, fine. Remember the opera I danced in last year?" My mother nodded eagerly. "Well, a director from Europe was there. He liked me. He got in contact with my director for my address, and he sent me a letter asking for me to take part in his production in England."

"England!" My mother repeated enthusiastically, her eyes shining. "My little girl is going to be a star!" I rolled my eyes again.

"I doubt I'll even get a lead role. This guy is apparently very selective. It's a musical, but he didn't tell me what exactly it is." I said, nervousness making its way onto my expression. I had never performed in a musical before, and my voice was apparently always "too soft" for me to be of any significance to any speaking part; I couldn't imagine it would be different for a singing role.

"So is it covered, or is this another large sum out of your pocket?" She asked, now calm.

"All expenses paid. I'm going to be given a hotel room that's supposedly very nice and is within walking distance from the studio. Practices aren't even that frequent; it's all work we're supposed to do at home and bring to rehearsal." I said, now feeling more nervous. Did I want to do this? Was I ready for this?

"I'm sure you'll do great, honey. You _were_ born to perform. I always knew my little Ana would be on stage!" I sighed as she once again plunged into her early dreams as a mother and how she knew she'd always have one dancer in the family. Something about my grandmother being a dancer.

I stood up, the keys in my pocket jingling as I wrapped the spring jacket around me.

"Oh, leaving so soon?"

"Mom, I've been here for three hours." I said, receiving a stern look.

"You won't understand until you have children." She said, standing up and following as I made my way to the door.

"Yeah well, if that ever happens, it'll be a long time from now."

"You never know…"I turned and gave my mom a shocked look.

"What? You don't!" She defended, smiling at me. I sighed, leaving the house and walking down the street. The morning had been so beautiful that day that I had decided to take the hour walk, and now the sun was high in the sky. I smiled as I felt the cool air against my skin in contrast to the warm rays of the sun. The wind blew and I shivered, pulling the jacket closer to me. In response, I felt a weight leave my pocket and the loud slam of the object hitting the ground. I stopped dead and turned, staring at the razor.

I had always kept it in my pocket since the day we left that house four years ago. Some days I forgot about its existence, like today, but I would always feel strangely drawn to it, and it always reminded me of the old shop. I found that I missed it, the rush of the experiences there. I wondered about the ghost, Todd, and if he was still there.

A large part of me wanted to go back and take a look, but no matter what, Matt wouldn't allow it. What would I do there without my team and my equipment?

The team. We weren't much of one now. We didn't do investigations anymore. Matt had actually transformed the web page. It was now an informative site for amateur ghost hunters. It had plenty of warnings about the dangers and information on how to correctly hold an investigation. He used our old videos, cut and edited, as examples. He even sold some equipment and merch through the site. Old fans followed our blog religiously and always asked the same questions: Why did you end the investigation? Why are you guys no longer investigating?

Will and Shayna were not only living together, but dating. He followed her around like a lovesick puppy, and she loved it. Shayna had joined another amateur paranormal group, though they only stayed in state. Will had gotten a job as a mechanic, nothing really spectacular happened with that. Will was the supplier of merchandise for sale though, so that kept our proceeds coming. We split the money four ways for our proceeds through the site.

I scrapped by through performances and dance lessons, most of my students being under 13. Their parents pay even the most ridiculous amounts.

I opened my door and looked at the bright glowing clock under my tv: 2:30 pm.

"Time to fill everyone in…"

* * *

><p>My computer screen was glowing brightly in the darkness of my bedroom. I had my lights off and my curtains drawn, my laptop on my lap as I sat cross-legged on my bed. I opened the chat, waiting for them to join.<p>

First was Shayna, who greeted me enthusiastically. Even through text, you could tell she was a hyper girl. Will, of course, was the next one on. Matt took less than a minute after. I sighed as I began typing.

**_Hey guys, I have some great news._**

_Oh, what is this news?_ Shayna typed.

**Did you finally find a boyfriend?** Will sarcastically added.

**_No, none of that. I got a letter from a director in London._**

And?Matt urged.

**_He saw my last performance and wants me in his musical. I don't know what it is yet._**

_Wow! So are you going?_

**_Of course I am! What an opportunity! All expenses paid…_**

Wow. I'm happy for you, just do us all a favor and don't screw this up!

Meanwhile, on the side bar, I had opened a separate chat window.

**_Shayna, can I talk to you about something. Don't share this with Will._**

_Of course, what do you need?_

**_I was thinking about going back to the bakers' shop. I've...been feeling weird ever since we left. I feel like I should go back. At least to return his razor._** I reluctantly hit send.

_Do what you feel is right. I can lend you some protective charms if you want._ I sighed in relief. Shayna was the only one who could understand my need to go back.

**_I just might take you up on that offer._**

I returned to the group, finding some meaningless conversation going on.

**_Hey guys, I'm heading off to get ready for bed._**

**So early? Wow, you need more excitement in your life.** I laughed.

**_Thanks, but no. I'll talk to you guys later._** I logged off, shutting my lap top and sliding it under my bed. I sighed, laying back on the soft comforter. In a month I'd be back. My first order of business would be to return to that shop. I _had_ to.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Miss. Where can I take you?" his British accent was thick, but he certainly wasn't terrible to look at. The taxi driver had been sent to pick me up and take me either to my hotel, or to any place I needed. I decided against asking him to take me straight to the supposed haunted shop.<p>

"Uhm, the hotel is fine." I said softly, smiling at him in the mirror.

"Right away, Miss." He pulled out of the airport, quite quickly, actually. I found myself grasping the seat desperately with every turn her made. "I happen to be your personal driver while you are in London, so if you ever need a ride, I am who to call." He explained, taking another turn and not noticing when I flew across the seat, my seat belt broken. _Oh, wonderful._ I picked myself up, smiling in the mirror as he looked back. "You alright?"

"Oh, yeah, just….taking a look." I said quickly. He looked back at the road before looking back in the mirror, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Hey, do I know you?" I studied his face in the mirror.

"I…don't believe we ever met." He continued to study me.

"What's your name, again?"

"Uhm, It's Analise Santiago." His eyes widened.

"Ah, now I remember! I used to follow your website, I did!" he exclaimed, looking ecstatic.

"Did you?" I asked, boredom in my voice as I looked out the window.

"Yeah! I loved your work. Especially when you came to look at that old shop on burr road!" I looked back at him.

"You saw that?"

"Course I did! When you all announced it, I couldn't wait to see. Did you look at the evidence you guys collected? It was amazing! It saved the building, it did. It's historical now, and with the proof, no one will dare destroy it." _So it is still around…_

"Wow….Thanks, I guess. I didn't get to see any evidence…my team didn't let me, once we left." I was still mad about that.

"Oh, what a shame. Well, you know what, I have my computer, once you settle down in your hotel, I can show you what I have. I _did_ record your entire investigation!" he boasted, grinning. My jaw dropped.

"No way! I'd love to see it!" _He might just be my ticket back into that building._

"Of course. Here we are!"

* * *

><p>My eyes were wide, and my jaw slack. I looked hilarious, I can imagine, as I finished the last bit of footage. The last bit, where he had pinned me. He…was so transparent, so pale, so obviously a ghost it was shocking. He hadn't looked like that to me. The apparition had no color. <em><strong>He<strong> had color._ I sat back against the chair, the taxi driver watching me curiously.

"I….I'm sorry." I said softly, snapping out of it. "It's just…..strange, I suppose, to see it…"

"Completely understandable, Miss Santiago." He said, closing the laptop and slipping it back into its bag.

"…call me Ana." He looked up at me curiously.

"Ana….and you may call me Benjamin." _Benjamin…._

"How about Ben?" I said slowly, and he nodded his acquiescence. He stood, moving toward the door.

"Well, Ana, I must leave now, you know. Resting on the job isn't really in my best interest-"

"Ben, wait a moment!" I said, spinning in my chair to face him. He raised a brow at me.

"Yes?"

"What are the possibilities of you getting me access to that house." He stood there, frozen for a moment, a look of curiosity on his face, before he smiled.

"I can get you access, if you'd like. Free of charge." I smiled, nodding.

"Thanks." He bowed.

"Now, I must take my leave." I laughed and shook my head. He was one horrible driver, but a nice man.

I turned, resting my elbows on the table and resting my head in my hands. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>"Analise!" My head shot up from the desk, a red mark on my forehead. I hadn't planned on falling asleep, but the annoyed glance from the director informed me that…I probably had.<p>

We had been practicing all week, from six a.m. to ten p.m. I was ready to pass out. The studio was a half hour drive away from my home, and after dinner, I usually didn't get to sleep until midnight. All in all, I was just barely getting four hours sleep a night.

"You cannot be the lead part if you keep letting exhaustion effect you." _What an asshole…_ He had been saying that all week. It was like the man never slept; never needed to. So, he was quite opinionated about people being tired at rehearsal.

I had been surprised, showing up to the first rehearsal to find the musical to be _Sweeney Todd._ In fact, I had nearly sh-

…Well, let's not go there.

The lead female roles, Mrs. Lovett and Johanna, were reserved for me. They waited to hear me sing until they assigned me to Johanna. Your voice is too soft, too sweet, they said. I sighed. Well, it was a lead.

"I apologize." I said sleepily, struggling with my eyelids. They wanted to close so badly!

"Now, we have learned all the lines for the production, so there is no need to rehearse next week. However, rehearsal will still take place on Thursda-" I rolled my eyes as he spoke to the group, zoning out and thinking about the key in my pocket.

Ben had picked me up in the morning and gave it to me before rehearsal. He had pulled through, and I was so grateful. Saturday afternoon, tomorrow, I would go back. The razor was still in my jacket pocket.

"-so follow the schedule. Keep up your practice!" He clapped his hands together, as he always does, which signals the end of the rehearsal day. I pushed up out of the auditorium seat and walked through the aisles hurriedly. Bursting through the front door, I met a sight that surprised me.

No Ben.

I instantly deflated. He was _never_ late.

"Ana!" The high-pitched tone of Amanda rang through the air as she called. Amanda was by far the most obnoxious woman I knew.

She played Mrs. Lovett.

"Hey!" I said, putting on a fake smile. _Ben, where the hell are you!_

"Great rehearsal, huh? Your solo was beautiful. I mean, of course, not as good as mine!" She laughed, slapping my arm. Her laugh sounded like a witches', ringing painfully in my ears.

"Heh, yeah…Oh, that's mine, bye!" I practically ran to the taxi that just pulled up, throwing the backdoor open before Ben could even flinch. I slammed the door, glaring.

"Oh! Ana! I'm so sorry, I had to-"

"It's fine." I cut off his excuse, not in the mood to hear anybody's voice right now. "Just take me home so I can get some sleep." I said tiredly, turning my head to look out the window.

Ben nodded, a look of concern in his eyes. He pulled away, driving slowly. Honestly, the one time I wanted him to drive like a maniac, he drove like a grandmother. I tried to ignore the annoyance running through my blood, but the feeling grew to the point where I felt like a child again. I struggled with the urge to stomp my feet like a four year old and shout out my aggravation, and instead turned with a vicious glare at Ben's head.

"Benjamin! What the hell!" He jumped when I snapped his real name, looking at me in the mirror in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

"I have had the worst day of my existence. I'm tired, annoyed, anxious, and want nothing other than sleep and food. The one time I would forgive you for driving like normal, you become as careful as my one _thousand_ year old grandmother. What the hell?" He continued to stare at me incredulously while he drove, before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter….

To which I joined him happily.

"Oh, my, Ana! You can have quite the fire when you're in a mood." He said, gasping for breath. I wasn't any better.

"I'm sorry Ben. I've been so tired" I said, finally calming down. He flashed me a smile in the mirror.

"Not a problem. We'll have you home in no time!" And he was not lying. It was five minutes exactly, and he was back to his old habits. I laughed as he opened my door and offered a hand to help me out.

"I will _never_ take your driving style for granted again, Ben."

"Ah, not a problem. I will be here for you at two in the afternoon, and I _won't_ be late again._ That_ you can be sure of." He promised, shutting the door and walking around to the driver's side. I gave him a small wave as I made my way into the hotel.

Going to bed that night was going to be hard. I knew it and it bothered me. The one thing I had wanted all week would elude me for hours, I just knew. But, as always, I would find my rest. I quickly destroyed a piece of leftover chicken I had made yesterday before showering and entering my room. I curled under the covers, shivering in the cold with my dripping wet hair.

Tomorrow, I would go back. I would bring his razor back, because god knows that damn thing has caused me trouble. I would see him.

Once again, I wondered why I was so hopeful for that. Why would I want to see a pissed off murderer who thought I was some woman named Evangeline? I told him before I was not, and that had only angered him more. Did I really want to chance it, all the while providing him with his favorite weapon? Yes, of course I would. Because I'm a bloody genius.

I rolled my eyes at myself. Really? How idiotic of a plan….But I couldn't back out now. Shayna was cheering for me. She would be eagerly awaiting some kind of update from me, and this excitement to return was still very alive….But damn it all…

And that, dear readers….was my last thought before I drifted off to dreams of beautiful razors and cold, brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Btw, I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. I had trouble finding my direction in this, and also, my YYH story just started writing itself, and I wanted to take advantage of the ease-of-writing that came during that time. I posted three chapters with it! But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update, and I promise you a longer chapter next time.<p>

Please, please, please, please, please, please, please (get the point?) review!

3 SUANU


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter was really hard to write for some reason...Hence it's so short...but I got through it, and I hope it's acceptable :)

If the format is weird, it's because of this damn document manager -.- sorry.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to be alone, Ms. Ana?" I looked at Ben in the mirror, giving him a soft smile. This was the twentieth time he had asked that very question, and even though I was starting to get annoyed, I knew he meant well. "It's something I have to do alone." I said, looking out the window at the bakery. It looked like it was in perfect condition. I rubbed the key in my hand for a moment, the cold metal quickly warming. I had dressed in light clothing, unsure of what to expect. My crimson tank top and black jazz pants hugged my curves nicely with its thin fabric, perfect for a warm day. I had a jacket thrown on me as well, dark brown to match the red. Protective charms from Shayna boosted my confidence in the form of jewelry; a necklace with a dark green pendant, a bracelet of dark brown beads, another of dark green, and a quick belt with stones in them, made by Shayna herself. I always told her she should go into fashion and jewelry design. My hair was up in a tight bun, though several rebellious strands hung in my face. If something happened, the last thing I would need is my hair in my eyes. I could feel the weight of the razor in my pocket as I leaned forward to get out of the car. I would finally be returning the damn thing, and even if I didn't see him today, my conscience would be clear. Turning before I shut the door, I sent Ben with a soft 'goodbye' before turning and entering through the bakery door, fumbling only a minute with the key. Once the door was shut behind me, I knew I was alone. It was eerie, to tell the truth. Life outside buzzed and carried on like normal, but inside, it was dead silent. The air was stagnant, and the rooms were dark. It was like I had entered another world when I walked through that door…and who's to say I haven't? I sure felt like I did. A noise from down the hall caught my attention and made me jump. My pride screamed at me and I rolled my eyes before looking down the dark passage. "The flashlight." I whispered to myself, feeling stupid. The bag on my back, I had completely forgotten about it, it was so lightweight. I quickly took it off and ripped open the drawstring top, fishing out the flashlight and shining it down the hallway. Of course, nothing. Nothing but one or more angry, screwed up ghosts from well over a hundred years ago. Oh yes, nothing at all. I made my way through the house now, taking small and careful steps. None of the floorboards creaked, nothing moved. Silence. I was at the end of the hall now, outside of the room Shayna and I shared. I slowly opened the door, praying for the comfort of a squeaky door. I received none. I took a small step inside, shining my light all around the room before resting on the mirror. "Mr. Todd…." My voice was pathetic at the least, and so I tried again, clearing my throat before doing so. "Sweeney Todd!" I called, swinging my flashlight around me, almost wildly. That bastard had scared me enough, but not this time. And, of course, it wasn't he who scared me this time, but someone else. I hadn't expected to hear anything in the house, or see anything other than Sweeney Todd. It seemed as if, to me, only my occurrences with him existed. But the screaming from the bake house caught my attention, and I suddenly remembered every other experience we had during our case. God only knew what spirits roamed this house. How many were watching me right now? I suppressed a shiver. "Evangeline…" "Who's there?" I shrieked, looking around wildly. Okay, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come back here. The female voice was dark, cold, and vengeful. Yes, I was going to die. That was that. "Come on out and show yourself!" "You better watch what you ask for, dearie." I yelped, nearly dropping my flashlight as the light landed on the face of a woman standing at the mouth of the hall. Her auburn hair was in a complete mess of knots, buns, and the like. Her makeup was a bit overdone, and she looked as if she had been working all day, the bags under her eyes prominent. Her dress was tattered, the color….if it ever had one….completely gone from the fabric. "I missed you the last time ya came here. Mr. T didn't tell me at all!" She was going on as if we had known each other for years. I stared at her, dumbfounded. Right, perhaps this was a residual type… "Come on now, set down and have a cup of tea. I thought you and Toby might've moved out while I was sleepin! I woke up to find you gone, I did! What in god's name are you wearin, love?" She muttered, all the while coming at me. She reached me, taking hold of my wrist. Nope. Not residual. "The business 'as been good, love, but I'm always so tired after a day. You and Toby left me all alone and heaven knows Mr. T won' be helpin'. Lazy bugger." She commented, throwing me down into a dusty chair. I gripped my wrist, the skin numb with cold. "How abou' a pie, dearie?" So, this was Mrs. Lovett. The woman looked so desperate, but why does she call me Evangeline? She looked horribly…murderous, as if I wronged her in some way. Then again, Sweeney thought I was this 'Evangeline' and he kissed me. Mrs. Lovett was rumored to have feelings for the barber in their time. "Uhm.." "Of course you want a pie." She said quickly, turning toward the stove. Throwing it open, she looked inside curiously before turning back to me. "I coulda sworn I had a whole batch in here." She turned back around, taking one more look inside the oven before shutting it. "No matter. I'll just go downstairs and fetch another. Mind watchin' the shop for me while I'm gone, dearie?" She asked, a sickly sweet smile on her face. "Sure." I said quickly, just hoping to get the woman away from me. It's not you I'm here for… She shuffled away quickly, and I could hear her walking down the steps to the bake house. As soon as all noise ceased, I stood up and made my way out of the kitchen and over to the stairs leading up to the barber shop. I shone my flashlight up the stairs, trying to calm my furiously beating heart. I took each step slowly, my hand gripping the railing for dear life. I heard a bang from the bake house and jumped, turning my gaze and light back down the stairs for a moment. Seeing nothing, I continued back up each step until I was just outside the door. This door creaked, and I found comfort in that…until I entered. Once I stepped in the room, an overwhelming feeling overtook me. Anger, hopelessness, depression, as well as several other unidentifiable feelings overtook me. The light coming in from outside lit the room brightly, causing the dust particles in the air to be seen easily. The room itself looked gloomy, ominous, empty. I stepped in quietly, looking at the old dusty chair. "Mr. Todd. I have your razor." I said softly, turning to look at the trunk to the right. That's when the door slammed shut. I jumped a bit, taking quick strides over to the door and attempting to turn the knob. I was unsuccessful. Turning around, my eyes fell immediately on the other door, and then upon the figure blocking me from getting to said door. He was the same as always. Empty chocolate eyes, sharp, pale features, jet black hair… We stared at each other for a few minutes…or hours…or weeks…I honestly couldn't tell. I also couldn't tell if I was mesmerized by this apparition or if I was frozen in anxiety. I seemed to wake first, taking a step toward him. "Todd." I spoke evenly, though my heart fluttered as he seemed to regard me. He gave a full sweep with his eyes before the landed on mine. "I…have something of yours. Something dear to you, I know." I reached into my pocket, taking out the silver razor. His eyes landed on it automatically. He didn't seem impressed, but there was an eager glint in his eyes as I held it out for him. I hadn't noticed what had happened until I was left staring up into his eyes. At some point, the apparition had grabbed my wrist, swung me full around him and pressed me fully against a wall, razor gone and his body against mine. He closed his eyes and I felt pressed to do the same. The cold of his body washed over me and made me shiver. My wrist was still in his grasp, and it was hard to convince myself to speak. "Mr. Todd…I am not Evangeline. I don't know who she is, but I am not her." He didn't seem to care, though a slight scowl had appeared on his lips. "You are, girl….You're Evangeline…" I saw, horrified, where the razor had gone. His free hand brought it up and he opened his eyes slowly, drawing the blade out. "What are you doing?" I asked, my voice shaky. I couldn't even beli-….yes, yes I could. He was dead, insane, heartbroken, and I had given him his tool of death. Yes, very smart, Ana. "Bringing you back to me." He said, his voice hoarse. Despite the whisper, I could hear the anguish in his tone, his eyes flashing to one of pain and loss. He slowly brought the razor to my neck and I felt my heart pumping viciously against my ribcage, fluttering the moment the razor reached my skin. "Forgive me." He begged. "Wait!" He closed his eyes, but froze nonetheless. "Give me time." I asked softly. "Maybe I can find some way….Maybe I was…" At this point, I didn't believe a word I was saying. Past lives? Really? But I didn't want to die at the hands of a ghost. "Give me time, and I will stay here. You can see me everyday…I will be here, but give me time." I said, my voice gaining strength. His entire posture seemed to deflate, whether in relief or disappointment, I wouldn't know. He backed away, his eyes opening to reveal emptiness. Finally, he glared, turning around and throwing the razor. The moment before it hit the wall, his figure disappeared from my sight. I was left, alone, in the room where I had almost just died, with the instrument that had almost just killed me... I slid down the wall, staring straight forward. How was I going to survive in this house? "Mr. Todd?" I asked hoarsely. Maybe he didn't leave. Maybe he could help me. He was desperate for this Evangeline girl, and I certainly wasn't safe with that Mrs. Lovett. The look in her eyes just wasn't right. I had no response, but I wasn't giving up yet… "Sweeney? Sweeney Todd…I need your help…" I whispered, my eyes frantically searching the room. Why did he have to disappear like that? Stupid specter! I sighed. "I'm going to die here." I mumbled, feeling my heart drop. Who else would know more on this subject than Shayna….The very woman that taught her! Shayna's grandmother was very old, but very wise. Surely she'd be able to tell me my options. Of course…I could always just leave…But somehow…that would not feel resolute for me… "I'm insane!" I announced, sure that anyone passing the house may have heard me. I didn't care. I needed to contact that woman. And soon.<p>

* * *

><p>#Ahhh….A spirit who has been separated from his love…# "Yes, Mrs. Lohail. She must have died, obviously, but he seems to believe that she is me…or…that I am her…I'm….we….Uhm…I don't know." I said with frustration. "I want to help him, I feel as if I must, but he is dangerous to me. He threatened my life today, saying that he was bringing me back to him." #This is a very interesting case of yours, little Ana. Tell me, what is the name of the spirit?# I drew in a deep breath. "Most people know him as Sweeney Todd." There was silence on the end for several seconds…I felt my heart drop. Maybe she can't help me… #Shayna and I will travel to your location. We will discuss your options there. Please, be patient, my dear.# My jaw dropped as she hung up before I groaned loudly. "I'm going to die here!" and suddenly, I was back at square one. How to survive a jealous human-baker and a heartbroken serial killer….Huh…<p>

* * *

><p>Let me know what ya think. Hopefully the next chapter will turn out far better. :)<p>

Thank you for reading!

SYANU


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys, I need _**your** _help!

Due to a recent review given for one of my stories, I decided to reach out to my wonderful readers and ask for assistance!_  
><em>

It has been brought to my attention (Sorta, I already knew this was my weakest point ^.^;;) that my characterization is weak. So, here is my personal request to all of you!

I am **_swamped_**with college and work. As it is, it's hard enough for me to add a few sentences a day. As much as I would love to sit down and write chapter after chapter (Much like how this started,) I simply don't have the time.

In relation to this, I would also love to sit down and research tips and tricks on writing and really sharpening my weak points. But I haz no time! Nor do I have the money to buy educational resources to help me.

SO! Here is where all of you wonderful people come in! Here it is:

If you know of any good websites or cheap/online books that I could look up and read in a short amount of time, send them to me in a link, preferably as a** PM.** The reason for this method is because I would like to keep reviews purely story related, rather than a bunch of links to (No, I have no clue if that's a real website or not.) However, if you are reading this and have no account, I would not mind seeing an anonymous review with a tip :)** I** **DO ASK** that when sending me the link, you provide the name of the website. (For example: Hi! Here's a link to "Writers Tips" - )

You guys will be helping me so much, and I know at least a couple of you will try :) Also, any in depth reviews of my story are welcome. I **will** read three paragraphs of pure review about my rights and wrongs in my writing. I love getting feedback. However, if you all would add suggestions or solutions, that would be incredibly helpful as well. While I always appreciate the negative feedback as much as the positive, sometimes it makes my life a little more difficult when I have to guess what my reviewers are trying to say!

I love all of you faithful readers, and I am genuinely excited to hear back from you :) I look forward to your feedback!

I AM posting this on **all** of my stories. I truly am looking for as much feedback/advice/etc as possible.

Thanks, and SYANU!


End file.
